The happenings of Konoha Academy
by aikotina
Summary: NaruSasu, EverybodySasu;; In a desperate attempt to get rid of his fan girls, Sasuke enrolls in an all boys boarding school and gets more then he bargained for.
1. The convincing and the welcome

**Hello! T.T. here with the first chapter of my new story. This story shouldn't be too long; maybe 10 to 15 chapters; if that. This story, I said would be darker, but I'm not quite sure. There will be multiple pairings throughout, but it will ultimately end with Narusasu. There will be boyxboy sex in the second chapter; right off the bat, and also, there will be a rape in later chapters. Also, this story will include innocent!virgin!sasuke ; but he will still retain some of his personality. This story will also include open relationships in the beginning (basically one giant orgy; not at the same time though). Hmm, I think that's all I have to say; here's the first chapter, let me know what you all think.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or respective characters**

**The Japanese words in here are 'aniki' which means 'older brother' and 'Kami' which means 'God'.**

**Warnings: Language, boyxboy suggestions**

**Rating for this chapter: T**

"…" Talking

/…/ Thoughts

The Happenings of Konoha Academy

Chapter 1: The convincing and the welcoming

A small boy whipped around a corner to hide in an alley way. His true blue-black hair hanging sticky to his porcelain face, dripping with sweat. His white ivory skin was tainted red from the exertion, breaths coming out in quick labored puffs. He was Sasuke Uchiha, a 16 year old junior in high school. Sasuke glanced around the corner carefully, looking for any signs that the group following him had spied him. With his delicate features and standoffish 'mysterious' personality, Sasuke was the man of many girls' dreams. Seeing no one, Sasuke slipped casually from the wall and power walked towards his home and his brother. 3 years ago Sasuke and his parents took a trip to Europe; his older brother had work and couldn't come, on their way back their plane was high jacked. The high jacker had a gun, and told pilot to call up the base. All the important people on the plane, Sasuke's parents included, were being ransomed. Fugaku, Sasuke's father, formulated a plan with the other members of the flight and overpowered the high jacker. Somewhere in the struggle both pilots were shot and the plane plummeted into the ocean below. All but one perished. Sasuke turned as he heard a high pitched squeal and cursed under his breath. Taking a burst of energy he ran the rest of the way home.

Sasuke slammed the front door closed and locked it as fast as he could; leaning against the door to rest. /Why me? What did I do to deserve this?/ he sighed and slid down the door, sitting at the base. He couldn't see what the girls saw in him! He hated their attention and was a cold unfeeling bastard to them, so why? Why did they chase him so? He sighed and shook his head again, /I will never understand girls, and I don't think I want to./ Sasuke looked up as he heard his brother chuckle, "Another hard day at School, Sasuke?" Itachi asked flippantly, not even looking up from his place on the couch. Sasuke grunted and stood up, making his way towards the living room where Itachi was reading the mail. Sasuke flopped down on a couch and covered his face with his arm, he was exhausted. Itachi finally looked up and scaled his eyes down his little brother's lithe form, "Everything okay?" He asked worried, though most wouldn't have been able to tell. Sasuke removed his arm and glanced at his aniki,

"Fine. Brilliant." He muttered sarcastically, "Did I get any mail today?" He could barely keep the hopefulness from his voice, which caused Itachi to bunch his brows together suspiciously, /Why would Sasuke be expecting mail…?/ Itachi shrugged and Sasuke sighed. After his little brother closed his eyes, Itachi resumed his checking through the mail and came to a fancy envelope with gold lettering. He was about to open it when he noticed who it was from and who it was for, his eyes widened slightly in surprise,

"Sasuke," he started softly, Sasuke 'Hm'd?' in response without moving, "Did you apply to a boarding school?" Itachi questioned. Sasuke's eyes flew open and he bolted from the couch startling Itachi slightly by crashing into his side,

"Did I get a letter?!" Sasuke examined the envelope in his brother's clutches and started to shake slightly with anticipation, "They.. they sent me a letter." He muttered out, amazed. Itachi gave Sasuke a weird look as the envelope was roughly ripped from his grasp and torn open. Sasuke's eyes scanned the page quickly, lightening up at its contents, "They accepted me!" he gasped. Itachi growled and stole the paper back, reading it over, his expression darkened,

"You want to go to a boarding school? Why didn't you tell me? Or more importantly, why didn't you ask me?" Sasuke cringed, and shrugged his shoulders feigning indifference,

"You know how much I hate my fan girls, right aniki?" He asked instead. Itachi rose a brow but nodded so Sasuke continued, "I figured a good way to get away from them, would be to attend an all boys school." He stated casually, carefully watching Itachi's reaction out of the corner of his eyes. Itachi's form was frozen; his eyes staring blankly at the table below him, while his mind was running a million places at once,

"No." he stated firmly, when his voice came back to him. Sasuke started and looked at his brother curiously, he opened his mouth to question when Itachi spoke again, "You will not be attending. This is ludicrous. I refuse to let you go to an all boy's boarding school." Itachi took a chance to glance over at Sasuke and almost laughed at the furious look on the boys face; his mouth was wide open, gaping like a fish, and his eyes were scrunched together in what should have been a glare, but made him look constipated instead. "It's too dangerous, Sasuke." Itachi began, "Fan girls aren't the only kind of admirers." He frowned at Sasuke's confused look. Had his little brother not noticed the looks some of the boys at his school gave him? His eyes once again scanned Sasuke's frame, being gay, Itachi could openly admit his brother was cute. He had a small thin form, soft porcelain skin, eyes and hair black as night contrasting sharply with the white of his body. The picture of perfection. Sasuke, not being able to stand the silence anymore asked cautiously,

"What do you mean aniki?" Itachi sighed, and shook his head, how could he explain this,

"You know I'm gay, yes?" Sasuke raised a brow, but nodded, "Then you know I like men, yes?" he asked again, and again Sasuke nodded, wondering where this was headed, "Men, gay men included, are much more forward. When they like something, they don't always necessarily wait for permission before pursuing it." Itachi looked down to make sure Sasuke was still following, "Fan girls, while annoying, won't do anything really bad without permission from the person they admire, while if a man likes someone," he searched for the right way to explain, "It's just dangerous, Sasuke." He frowned. Sasuke cocked his head to the side cutely,

"But, I'm not gay." He stated firmly, "So, I won't hurt anyone at that school." He had misinterpreted. Itachi growled,

"It's you getting hurt that I'm worried about foolish little brother!" Sasuke blinked, realization dawning on him and his face flushed lightly,

"I can take care of myself aniki! I don't see why anyone would try anything with me, but I know tai-chi, and can fend for myself! You know that." Sasuke pouted, "And besides, the fan girls 'have' tried stuff! I was kidnapped and locked in a closet for two days by that one pink haired chick, remember?" Sasuke persisted. Itachi shuddered, he 'did' remember, and Kami, how he wanted that girl dead for even thinking of taking Sasuke away from him. Itachi frowned at the carpet; the school Sasuke applied to wasn't unfamiliar to him. He himself had worked there a few years back; actually he was working there when his parents died. He thought back to that day; he was 18, and arguing about something with the biology teacher, Orochimaru, when he'd received the phone call that his parents' plane went down. At the time, no survivors were reported. Itachi felt his heart plummet and fretted himself into hysterics until he got a second phone call saying his little brother was found floating on a piece of wing, injured, probably traumatized, but very much alive. Itachi had been so grateful, he'd quit his job then and there, leaving immediately to go home and take care of his 13 year old brother and now; the only remaining family member he had left.

Itachi frowned at the memory; that school was twisted; the boy's there are dangerous. He looked back over at Sasuke's hopeful face and growled, "No." He watched as Sasuke's face morphed into an angry pout, "No." Itachi repeated, more forcefully, but Sasuke could see his resolution waning.

"Please aniki? Please, I really want to." Itachi groaned and Sasuke cheered, the battle was over, Sasuke had won,

"Fine. But first, we'll just go check it out, and give it a week trial period. And I expect you to call every day." Itachi grunted out defeated. Sasuke nodded his head vigorously and a call was made to the school.

--2 days later—

Sasuke was practically bouncing in his seat of the car, after a long four hour drive; they finally arrived at Konoha Academy for Boys. Itachi pulled into a spot and parked, moving as slow as possible, hoping to delay this for as long as he could. Sasuke jumped out of the car and almost crashed into a man who was collecting his luggage, "Sorry!" Sasuke apologized. The man, with gray spiky hair, and a mask and eye patch covering half his face, just stared at the cute boy below him. /He looks like…/ Itachi pulled Sasuke away from the man and growled out,

"Kakashi." Kakashi smirked under his mask, /So this is Itachi's younger brother. The one he abandoned us for./ Itachi glared at the masked man, "Don't you have bags to collect?" He hissed as Kakashi chuckled and reached out for Sasuke's bags. Sasuke blinked in confusion up at his brother, wondering why he was so upset.

"Everything okay aniki?" Sasuke asked innocently and turned his head as he heard one of his bags drop. Kakashi looked sheepish and apologized. Sasuke smirked casually, "That's alright, I don't own anything breakable." Kakashi nodded; Sasuke's voice had surprised him. He'd expected the boy to be as cold and indifferent as his brother, and while he still had a small amount of those qualities, his voice held so much emotion. Sasuke turned as Itachi gripped his wrist and pulled him towards the entrance. Once inside both brothers' were greeted by a pretty blonde woman with an ample bosom.

"Tsunade-sama." Itachi bowed, "It's nice to see you again." Tsunade smiled at Itachi,

"Itachi." She inclined her head in a small bow before turning to Sasuke, "And you must be Sasuke." Sasuke nodded slowly, "Welcome. My name is Tsunade. I am this school's principal as well as its nurse." Sasuke, with nothing better to do, nodded again,

"Nice to meet you Tsunade-sama. Thank you so much for accepting me into your school." Tsunade smiled, a weak and almost forced smile, and nodded,

"Of course Sasuke-kun. You're lucky; one of our boys has been begging for a roommate, he usually lives alone." Tsunade turned towards a grand two sided stair case, "Come, let me show you around; I was going to have your roommate do it, but I can't find the brat." She huffed. Sasuke blinked and Itachi narrowed his eyes suspiciously,

"Who's Sasuke's roommate?" Itachi knew that the only people who didn't have roommates were those on the student council, and while maybe one of those students is nice; most he'd rather Sasuke not associate with. Tsunade stopped and turned around to answer when a tall boy with brunet hair pulled up carelessly into a high pony tail walked by,

"Oh! Shikamaru-kun!" she called, as said boy stopped, "Do you know where Naruto is? I told the brat to meet me down here and greet his new roommate." Shikamaru stared at Tsunade before settling his gaze on Sasuke. Sasuke flinched slightly at the intense scrutiny of the boy before he walked forward and held out his hand,

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, nice to meet you." Shikamaru stared at the hand, and then takes it with both of his,

"Shikamaru Nara. Vice President of the student council." Tsunade gave Shikamaru a startled glance, /the word troublesome wasn't mentioned once in that statement. How strange./ Sasuke smiled and nodded while attempting to retrieve his hand, right as he was about to say something; Shikamaru spoke, "You can call me Shika." He started, "You're hands are softer then Neji's." he states. Sasuke blinks,

"What?" he asks intelligently, quickly pulling his hand from Shika's grasp. Shika turns to Tsunade,

"I believe Naruto is sleeping." He turns back to Sasuke, "Neji is our student council President; his cousin Hinata sends him her own homemade moisturizer which makes his hands quite soft. Your hands are softer than his. Do you use any lotion?" Sasuke blinked and shrugged,

"No, just the way my skin is I guess." Shikamaru smirks at the thought of that being how all Sasuke's skin is. Itachi stood nearby watching the scene unfold and was the first to notice a new member approaching, it was one of the people he'd rather Sasuke avoid,

"Nara." A voice startled all but Itachi, "Who is this?" A handsome young man with long dark brown hair pulled back into a low pony tail that skims his waist came into view. His eyes were wide and so white it was as though he had no pupils,

"Neji." Tsunade greeted, "Good timing." She turns to Sasuke, "Sasuke, this is Neji Hyuuga, the student council President," She turns back to Neji who was now eyeing Sasuke with interest, "Neji, this is Sasuke Uchiha, he will be attending our school from now on." Neji nodded stepping forward to take Sasuke's hand in a firm shake,

"Pleased to meet you Sasuke-kun." Neji smirks then rubs his hands against Sasuke's smoothly, "You're hands are so much softer then mine." He comments dryly, simply making an observation. Sasuke snorts lightly,

"Yeah, that's what Shika said. I don't use any lotion like you though, I've never needed to." Neji's eyes widen slightly before they close as he muses in his head, /His voice is quite beautiful; everything about him is./ He hums to himself as Sasuke, mildly crept out, takes his hand back and steps closer to Itachi. /Man, the boy's at this school are weird. Are all boy's like this?/ Sasuke shakes his head, he wouldn't know. At his old school none of the boy's liked him because he was always 'stealing their girlfriends'. Itachi frowns, /well at least I know Sasuke will stay away from the Hyuuga boy./ he sighs and Tsunade speaks up again,

"Neji, do you know where Naruto is?" Almost as if on que a boy with short spiky wild blond hair walks down the stair case, while yawning. His skin is a lovely bronze shade and his face is adorned with 6 scars, 3 on each cheek like a cat's whiskers.

"Who's asking for me?" he drawled finally opening his eyes to survey the scene below. Sasuke held his breath; the boy's eyes were the brightest blue he'd ever seen. Naruto almost immediately spied Sasuke, his face breaking out into a fierce grin, "Is this my new roommate?!" With that Naruto bounded down the rest of the stair case landing a few inches from Sasuke, who had to step back minutely to avoid getting crushed. Tsunade sighs at the dramatic display and shakes her head,

"Yes. Sasuke," She starts, "This is Naruto Uzamaki, your new roommate and also the student council's events coordinator or treasurer as it were." She waves a hand lazily at Naruto, "Naruto, this is your new roommate, Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto reaches forward and grabs Sasuke's hand shaking it vigorously,

"Nice to meet you cutie!" Sasuke blinks, then blushes lightly. Naruto's smile turns into a smirk as the three student council members present all think the same thing, /Adorable./ Naruto, realizing that his hand was touching skin, and not silk, opened his mouth when Sasuke cut him off,

"I know. My hands are soft. Softer then Neji's. No, I don't use any lotion." He states firmly. Naruto smiles sheepishly and takes his hands back, using one to nervously scratch the back of his neck. Tsunade smiles; looks like the two are getting along alright, /But I'll have to watch him./ she frowns and turns to Itachi,

"Well, Itachi, I have a few more things I need to go over with you. Why doesn't Naruto show Sasuke around while we talk?" Itachi frowns and glances at Naruto, /This is another kid I don't trust. Damn./ He sighs and nods,

"Fine." He settles his glare on Naruto, who shivers, "I'll be with Tsunade if you need anything Sasuke." He states, still watching Naruto. Sasuke raises a brow,

"Alright aniki." He mutters quietly. Naruto reaches forward and links his arm around Sasuke's,

"Let's head to the cafeteria to get a snack first! I'm starved!" Before Sasuke has a chance to respond Naruto pulls on his arm leading him away from the four individuals standing by the stairs. Sasuke pulls his arm free and looks around, "This is going to be great! I've always wanted a roommate! Student council members get a room all to their selves. It's SO lonely." Naruto rambles, every once in a while glancing at the raven to his left. Sasuke agrees absently, taking in the surroundings and memorizing how to get to the cafeteria. "Here we are!" Naruto pushes open a set of double doors to produce a fairly large room with 6 rows of bench tables. A few students were in there eating, but it was mostly empty. Naruto immediately spies one of his friends sitting in a corner, "Oi! Kiba!" he calls and jogs over. Sasuke follows, trying to ignore the stares he was getting. Kiba looks up from his cheeseburger to say hello back, when he sees Sasuke and stops, "So Sas, can I call you Sas?" Naruto asks Sasuke, who raises a brow and shrugs, "Cool, so Sas, want something to eat?" Sasuke shakes his head,

"No, me and aniki had a bite a few hours ago. I'm not hungry yet." Naruto nods and pushes Sasuke down on the bench next to Kiba, who hadn't looked away yet,

"Stay with Kiba, I'll be right back." Sasuke makes to object as Naruto runs off. He sighs in defeat and looks at the scraggly brunet sitting in front of him. The boy was about as tan as Naruto, and had two upside-down triangle tattoos on his face, right under his eyes. As Sasuke makes eye contact, the boy gives a toothy grin, showing that his canines have been sharpened to a point. The boy holds his hand out,

"Kiba Inuzaka. I'm Naruto's best bud." Sasuke looks at the hand presented before carefully slipping his into the grip. Kiba closes his hand in a firm squeeze,

"Sasuke Uchiha, I'm Naruto's new roommate." Still holding Sasuke's hand, Kiba leans forward, putting his face inches from Sasuke's, with his other hand coming around to rest on the bench behind Sasuke.

"I got a question for you, Uchiha." He states huskily. Sasuke swallows, and tries to lean back,

"Yes?" Sasuke asks uncertainly, licking his suddenly dry lips thoughtfully. Kiba watches his tongue and then lingers on Sasuke's face for a minute before starting again,

"You a virgin?" He asks bluntly, waiting for Sasuke's reaction. Sasuke blinks and feels his whole face heat up, probably a bright red color,

"Y-yeah? So what if I am?" he attempts to ask coldly, stuttering instead. Kiba smirks and leans back, /Thought so. This kid screams 'virgin'./ He examines the healthy flush of Sasuke's cheeks, and rethinks on his reactions,

"Have you ever even kissed someone before, virgin-boy?" Kiba almost laughs as Sasuke's face turns a darker shade of red,

"No." Sasuke hisses out, "Why does it matter?" he bites out harshly. Kiba chuckles and holds his hands up in surrender,

"Whoa there puppy dog. Don't bite me," he thinks, "Hard." He adds as an after thought. Sasuke sputters and looks away just as Naruto walks up and sits down next to him; looking from the two suspiciously,

"Everything okay, Sas?" he studies Sasuke's face, seeing nothing there but agitation, and possibly, embarrassment? /Why would he be embarrassed?/ He thinks, /Kiba./ he growls in his head. Sasuke just grunts and glares down at the table. Naruto shrugs and eats his snack. After he finished, they both stood, "See ya later, Kiba, I gotta show Sas around campus." Kiba grins a 'knowing' grin as Naruto and Sasuke turn to leave. Sasuke follows Naruto around the school, 3 buildings, 800 rooms, 4 floors to each building. Finally, the two return to the main hall where Tsunade and Itachi are waiting for them, "Dude! Granny!" Naruto calls and avoids a smack to the back of the head by Tsunade, "You wouldn't believe how well Sasuke could remember all the rooms! I only had to tell him where everything was once and he recited it all back to me!" he praised. Itachi looked from the hysteric blond to his smug looking little brother,

"That's great brat." Tsunade responds, "Why don't we show Sasuke and Itachi to your room." Naruto nods vigorously and reaches around to grab Sasuke's wrist,

"This way!" he points to the stair case, "We live on the second floor in room 230." The group of four make their way up the stairs and towards the end of the hall where Naruto pulls out a key and opens the door with intricate blue numbers stating '230'. "Home sweet home. I've got the far side, if that's okay." The room was pretty big. It had just one main room, and a bathroom with a shower-bath. In the main room it had two full sized beds, two small bed side dressers, A T.V. Stand with a 42" flat screen television, and table for two. Sasuke smirked at Naruto's side of the room; it was a disaster area. Itachi walked up behind Sasuke and pulled him into a hug,

"I need to go, Sasuke. I have a long drive back home. I'll call you when I get home. And you don't forget to call me after class tomorrow. Understood?" Sasuke snorts lightly and hugs Itachi back,

"Stop talking like you're a parent aniki." Itachi feigns hurt, "I'll call." Sasuke smiles, "Goodbye aniki!" Itachi reluctantly releases his hold on his younger sibling and turns towards the door,

"Goodbye Sasuke. Don't forget, if you need anything don't hesitate to call!" he reiterated. Sasuke chuckles as Tsunade ushers Itachi from the room, closing the door behind her. Sasuke collapses on the bed and curls into a little ball on the soft dark blue comforter that someone must have set up while he was downstairs. Naruto watches Sasuke, admiring the contrasting colors of his skin on the comforter, and licks his lips. Sasuke glances up at the clock, it read 3:04 p.m. and turns to Naruto,

"Do you think I have enough time to take a nap before dinner? It was a long drive, and I didn't sleep well last night." Naruto blinks away inappropriate thoughts and thinks,

"Most definitely. Dinner is at 6:30, so you have a few hours." He answers, swallowing a lump from his throat as Sasuke stretched across the bed; his shirt stretching up to reveal a small patch of deliciously pale smooth skin, "W-what did Kiba want to talk to you about?" He squeaks out. Sasuke sat up and shrugged indifferently, though you could make out a small pale patch of pink across the bridge of his nose,

"He wanted to know if I ever kissed anybody before." He looks at the ground, "Or if I was a virgin and stuff." He muttered out. Naruto nodded absently, not really paying attention,

"Yeah?" He asked, wetting his lips again, "And what'd you say." Sasuke frowns up at Naruto,

"No, I've never kissed anyone other than family before and of course I'm a virgin." He grounds out, pouting cutely. Naruto forces himself away from the dark endless eyes and stares at the ceiling, letting out a light chuckle,

"Really? That's cool." He places his hands on his hips and looks back down at the ground; when he hears the comforter ruffle he looks back up to find Sasuke going through his suitcase. Naruto watches the raven's body move, smooth quick motions and finds himself admiring the muscles under those tight clothes. As Sasuke locates his sweat pants and a large T-shirt, he begins to pull the shirt he was currently wearing over his head; gripping it at the base. He stops half way up when he feels eyes boring into his back and replaces the shirt, looking over at Naruto. Naruto was staring at his midsection, where the thin cloth just recovered,

"Um, Naruto?" Sasuke asks uncertainly, Naruto 'hn's?', "Could you turn around? I need to change." Sasuke nervously rubs his sweaty palm along his pant leg as Naruto comes back to his senses,

"Wha-? OH! Yeah, of course!" Naruto stiffly and quickly turns his back on Sasuke. Sasuke resumes removing his shirt and pants and replacing them with comfier ones when he's sure Naruto won't peek. Naruto closes his eyes and listens to Sasuke change, imagining what was under that annoying cloth, and could feel himself starting to get aroused, "Damnit" he muttered quietly, turning back around as he heard a comforter being pulled back, "bathroom." He tells Sasuke as he jogs past and slams their bathroom door shut. Sasuke blinks, and lays down, his head hitting his thick pillow and putting him to sleep instantly.

Naruto curses his self, and his morals as he pulls the zipper of his fly up and flushes the toilet. After washing and drying his hands he opens the bathroom door to find Sasuke already asleep. Naruto walks over to Sasuke's side of the bed, and lightly brushes a strand of hair from Sasuke's face; his mind screaming at him to touch more. He pulls back, holding his right shaking hand with his left one and shakes his head, "Damnit, I can't do this." He turns and races from the room.

TBC…


	2. Lots of Explanations

**I is SO sorry that this is so late. My computer wireless chip decided to die on me; so I don't have internet. And also, again the constant presence of work preventing me from writing. Mmm, I wanted to write this chapter because it has smex in it. My FIRST sex scene ever. It won't be a NaruSasu scene because hello Sasuke is the epitome of innocence. But it will be a lemon nonetheless. Also, the sex scene is supposed to seem rushed, Naruto is all desperate and stuff. So yeah, just keep that in mind. Meh; someone told me that Shikamaru seemed out of character; I didn't think he was that bad. Also; someone gave me a wonderful idea for Itachi! I am SO going to follow through with that. Also also, someone asked if Itachi had feelings for Sasuke; that is a negative. This will not have incest in it. Itachi WAS possessive earlier because Sasuke is the only family he has left and doesn't want to lose him. He 'does' love Sasuke, but only as a brother. Haha, inside joke. BTW I've not seen any episodes with Shino in it, and have not heard him talk, and do not know what his voice sounds like. I'm sorry if my description of it is incorrect. Anyway; please enjoy chapter 2!**

**The only Japanese words you don't know are "Oyasumi" which means 'Goodnight' and "Minna-san" which means 'everyone'.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or respective characters**

**Warnings: Language, Boyxboy sex**

**Rating: M for adult content**

**Response to Reviews:**

**Tenpa-Neko: OMG. Your review was like, oober long! Okay, where to start, where to start? Oh! Thank you!! I'm SO glad you liked it! But you've made me nervous! What if I don't meet your expectations?! What if you don't like it?! You set my bar so high! –cough—anyway, on to what you wrote. 1) I 'did' explain Sasuke's parents death right off the bat, only because, there really isn't anything mysterious about it. The high-jacking hadn't been planned by anyone but the high jacker. In this story; Itachi is innocent, and while I'm not saying that he 'might' have planned something, the crash was not his fault. 2) yeah, I know the thoughts can get confusing, someone has actually told me that before. I'm So sorry! I tried to make it obvious who was thinking what, but sometimes it gets mixed together. But also, some thoughts the people are making; I don't want you to know who thought them. One of my thoughts you're supposed to wonder, that or think both characters thought it. I was thinking of on changing the thoughts to be in italics, but I don't know if I should change it. I think I will though, just so you can tell when it's starting and stopping easier. 3) Itachi didn't find it suspicious that Sasuke got a letter; he found it suspicious that Sasuke was 'expecting' a letter. It's not that Sasuke is anti-social; it's just that the friends he has, he sees everyday, but even then because of his appearances he doesn't really have all that many close friends. 4) What do you mean my sentences stop and go while in the middle; I didn't quite understand that. 5) Yes, my tenses switch; in my other story it's a bit worse, and someone has already pointed it out to me. I can't help it though. I'm too lazy to go through and change them all to one tense, and besides, I feel that you understand what's happening well enough and that it doesn't really upset the flow of reading, so I left it. If it bothers you too much I can try to change it though. 6) Yes! I am a comma whore! I love commas. I have always had a problem with the commas. I'm sorry. I write like I were talking, so I put commas where I would usually pause in my speech. My stories are as if I'm verbally telling a story and not writing it; that's why there are so many commas in such weird places. Thank you for the criticism! I'm always happy to hear how I can help improve! On to the positive things! 1) I absolutely LOVE my Kiba scene; I could actually picture it happening when I wrote it! -- 2) thank you! I always worry about Sasuke's personality! Btw, what's an IC personality? 3) I am also a semi-colon whore. I loves them. 4) Gah, I absolutely HATE the word 'said'. It should go die. Haha. I really didn't think my descriptions were all that good, they're kind of vague, have been my entire writing career. 5) Do my scene's move to fast? How so? Also, thank you. I try really hard to convey what's happening and where. 6) Augh?! 'amazing'?! No! I've never thought my dialogue was anything all that special. I simply write as if I were having the conversation myself; how I would react and respond. 7) um, thank you! I'm glad it's easy to read, I try to make it so it's understood well. Yeeeaaah, the whole 'everyone is gay' thing, I KNOW isn't really all that possible, but I felt in the all boys school it would make sense. I got my idea from "Legal Drug" the clamp manga? In the third book it explains the concept I based it off of. Nyaa! I LOVE overprotective!Itachi ! He ish my favorite! I reiterate again: 'beautiful', 'inspiring'?! You've set the bar for this chapter and all the rest SO high! I hope to GOD I don't disappoint you! Thank you again, SO MUCH!**

**For everyone else who reviewed, THANK YOU!**

"…" Talking

"…" _Thoughts_

**"…" Kyuubi Talk**

((…)) Shukaku

--…-- Naruto/Gaara to respective demons

The Happenings of Konoha Academy

Chapter 2: Lots of Explanations

Naruto yanks his door open and storms from his bedroom, right into Neji. "Neji?" He stops and stares at the other boy. _"What's he doing here? His room is on the other side of the building." _Naruto was about to question when he noticed Neji take a subtle glance into the room behind him, _"Bingo."_ "he's sleeping." Naruto growled out as he turned to close and lock the door to the sleeping raven. Neji grunted,

"I can wait." Neji smirked at the incredulous look on the blonds' face. Naruto narrowed flashing red eyes and pushed past the bastard; he didn't have the time or the patience for this.

"Then wait!" he howled irrationally as he stomped down the hall to a room he knew all too well. Naruto stopped when he came to room 213 and knocked softly, his hand pulled tight to restrain the shaking anticipation. He heard a light shuffling sound and a click as the door opened to produce a short red head with white skin and thick black eyeliner framing his sparkling green eyes. The red head raised a thin eyebrow before being pushed out of the way as Naruto came barreling in. Naruto turned on his spot, did a quick sweep of the room to see that it was empty, and pinned the red head to a now closed and locked door, "Gaara." He growled out breathlessly, and sealed his lips over the others. Gaara froze at the intensity and suddenness of the kiss before returning it just as heated. Naruto brought one hand up to cup Gaara's face as the other situated itself on Gaara's hip and ground his already hard member into Gaara's groin. Gaara gasped and pulled back from the kiss; Naruto took this opportunity to latch onto Gaara's neck in a fierce bite. Gaara bucked his hips up and whimpered,

"N-Naruto" he gasped out, "What" his breath hitched as Naruto roughly gripped Gaara's member from outside his pants, "What brought this on?!" Naruto licked at the bite mark on Gaara's neck apologetically, moving his hands up Gaara's heated skin as he ground into him again,

"New," he placed a small kiss on Gaara's collar bone, "Roommate," he started to lift Gaara's shirt up, "Is 'so' fucking hot," he pulled Gaara's shirt off and threw it to the side, "And I can't touch him," his breath hitched as Gaara unzipped his pants and delved a fist inside to meet his excited flesh, "Because he's so goddamn innocent!" He growled as Gaara began to stroke his arousal, "Need you. Now." He brought Gaara into another heated kiss as his hands jerkily worked on getting rid of Gaara's pants. Gaara robotically moved his own hands over Naruto's body as he thought about what the blond had said. _"So, Naruto finally got his new roommate? And he's really hot, and Naruto won't touch him because he's what… a virgin or something?"_ Gaara sighed, its not like he really cared. He did like the blond, but more like a friend; a friend that is used to relieve stress. This worked both ways. And now, Gaara was aroused and getting impatient. Taking control Gaara pushed off the wall and maneuvered the two of them to his bed, pushing Naruto down into a sitting position. Naruto raised a brow at Gaara's sudden domineeringness but left it alone; it was turning him on even more.

Gaara rids himself of the only piece of clothing he still had on; his boxers, and moved to extract the blonds own pants. Finally naked Gaara sat at the edge of Naruto's legs and pumped the blonds overly excited 8 inches of soft, thick flesh; spreading his precum as a makeshift lube. Naruto watched the display with heavily lidded eyes before sucking three fingers into his mouth. Gaara looked up and swatted Naruto's hand away replacing those fingers with his tongue. Between heated kisses Gaara moved forward and placed himself atop of Naruto's hard member. Naruto made to speak and Gaara cut him off by sliding down an inch, "Me and Shino had sex an hour ago; I'm already prepared." He muttered out. Granted, Naruto was much bigger than Shino, that didn't mean he couldn't handle it. Naruto frowned; he usually liked to prepare his lovers himself before the actual act to make sure not to hurt them. His frown turned into a pleasured grimace as Gaara quickly impaled himself the rest of the way down Naruto's length. Both boys groaned and Gaara paused to get used to the length and girth of the body inside him, _"Damn, its been too long." _

Once adjusted, Gaara slowly lifted himself back up, clenching and releasing, before sliding back down. Naruto allowed Gaara to ride him for a few seconds before needing something more; he gripped Gaara's hips and pulled himself roughly out of Gaara and threw the red head haphazardly across the bed. Gaara looked startled at the treatment and was about to protest when Naruto thrust painfully back into him; hitting his prostate and making him cry out. "Damnit." Naruto growled, "You're so fucking tight." He hissed, thrusting back in and shuddering as Gaara's fingers scratched through the fabric of his shirt marring his back. Gaara arched his back up and hooked his legs around Naruto's waist. Naruto leaned forward pulling Gaara into a kiss while hooking his arm under and around the redhead's shoulder to pull himself further into that restricting heat. "C-close" he grunted as his other hand came around to grip Gaara's own neglected member. Gaara cried out and released, not having realized how close he was; his body squeezing around Naruto and drawing out his own release, "F-fuck!" Both boys moved for a few more seconds, riding out the orgasm before Naruto pulled out and rolled over onto his back to Gaara's side.

Gaara glared at the ceiling, his stomach was sticky and bothering him now that his pleasure filled haze was lifting, and he decided he'd had enough and carefully got up from his bed. Naruto glanced over briefly to watch Gaara grab a wash cloth and come back over, cleaning himself off before throwing the cloth at Naruto. Naruto caught the material easily, gently smearing the remnants of their previous activities and wiping them away. Gaara quickly redressed and sat down at the edge of the bed; Naruto sat up and placed a soft kiss on Gaara's shoulder, "I'm sorry." He muttered; he always lost control of his strength during sex, he hoped he hadn't hurt the boy. Gaara shrugged,

"I'm fine. I'm used to it." He turned and let his eyes rove over the tan body splayed across his bed; the blond still had his shirt on, "Who is this boy to get you so worked up?" he whispered. Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes shut, falling back onto the bed, exasperated.

"Sasuke Uchiha. The kids' adorable, Gaa." Gaara frowned, _"Adorable? That's a new word."_ Naruto continued, "And his skin is so fucking soft! It's like touching silk!" He sits up and reaches out for his pants and boxers, "I left him with Kiba this afternoon and-" Gaara made a scoffing noise at the mention of the dog-boy, "Don't look at me like that Gaa, who else was I going to leave him with? Anyway, apparently Kiba asked if Sasuke was a virgin, and if he'd kissed anyone before, and guess what he said, Gaa?" Gaara grunted,

"He hadn't?" he didn't think it was possible; a 16 year old male that hadn't even gotten his first kiss yet? Especially one that's cute, if going off of what Naruto said was trust-worthy. Even then, that was debatable; the blond had a habit of over exaggerating. Naruto nodded vigorously,

"I even asked him about it later and he got all defensive about it!" Naruto paused in his thinking, "Hey, you remember that hot older guy that worked here as a teaching assistant a few years back, right? He had long hair like Neji, pale skin, and dead black eyes?" Gaara frowned and nodded; he recalled a man working with that damned Orochimaru, yes. "I think Sasuke is his little brother. I wasn't really paying attention when 'tachi was talking, but I believe he mentioned it." Gaara's eyes widened slightly, that's where he'd recognized Sasuke's last name! Naruto shook his head, "He's nothing like that bastard though. Their appearances are the only thing I found even a bit similar." Naruto turned to look at Gaara, "You should meet him. He was taking a nap when I left him." Gaara stood from his spot on his bed and locked eyes with the blond,

"You left him alone again?" Naruto made a face,

"The door's locked." He pouted, "Come on, we should check on him anyway; that bastard Neji was hanging around our room." Gaara frowned, Neji was dangerous, was Naruto possibly 'that' stupid? _"Yes."_ He sighed and shook his head,

"Let's go, dumbass." Naruto flashed a grin as the two left Gaara's room and wandered down the hall. Upon arrival they found Neji still standing patiently waiting against a wall, for either Naruto to return, or Sasuke to wake up.

"Hyuuga." Naruto growled. Neji narrowed his eyes, sliding into a gentle smirk,

"Uzamaki." He answered, "Gaara." He glanced briefly in Gaara's direction; Gaara grunted in response. Naruto sighed and walked up to his door, pulling his key out as Neji shifted from his place on the wall. The door clicked and Naruto turned to the two in the hallway,

"You can come in, just stay away from where he's sleeping if he's not awake yet." The comment was basically directed at Neji, but it was a mild warning for Gaara as well. Both boys nodded and Naruto pushed the door open and crossed the threshold into his room. Almost as if they were told to, all three boys turned to look at the sleeping raven in the bed. Naruto smiled and wandered over to his side of the room quietly; stepping over random, dejected items carefully. Gaara inspected what he could see of the figure huddled on the bed; which wasn't much. A patch of dark black almost blue hair and ghostly white pale skin was all that could be seen. The figure shifted and each person in the room held his breath as a small, most definitely sleepy voice called out,

"Naruto?" Naruto sighed as Sasuke turned under the covers to face Naruto's side of the room and sat up. Dark black eyes clouded with mild confusion. Gaara's breath hitched; the boy was beautiful. There was no other way to describe it, for once in his life, Naruto was right; there wasn't an exaggeration in sight. Sasuke looked around, still groggy and noticed the other two people in his room, one he recognized, and one he didn't. "President Neji-sempai?" Neji stiffened slightly before relaxing into an arrogant stance. Sasuke moved his gaze to Gaara, "Who-?" He rubbed the sleep from his eyes with a fist and scratched his head. Instead of Gaara, Naruto spoke up,

"G'mornin' Sas. This is Gaara. He's not on the student council, but he's a good friend of mine." Sasuke settles his gaze on Gaara and blinks a few times before smiling softly and giving a slight wave,

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sasuke Uchiha." Gaara nods stupidly, he couldn't find his voice at the moment. Naruto claps his hands together loudly, scaring everyone in the room,

"I think Sas should meet all our other friends! Right now before dinner!" he announced. Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto and glanced at the clock, he'd gotten maybe an hour or so of sleep, whatever. Sasuke yawned and stretched, unknowingly providing a small patch of bare skin to three pairs of leering eyes, and threw the covers off. He climbed out of bed and picked up the clothes he'd been wearing earlier and headed towards the bathroom,

"Alright. Give me a second to get changed and we can head out." Naruto nodded and Sasuke walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. As soon as Sasuke was out of sight, Neji made a face,

"Why'd he go into the bathroom to change? We're all guys here." He mused to himself. Naruto growled at the implication and shrugged,

"I don't know. I think it has to do with him being all innocent and stuff. Even earlier he had me turn around when he changed, since there are more of us here this time, it makes sense he'd use the restroom." Neji raised a brow,

"What do you mean, 'all innocent and stuff'?" Gaara spoke up to that,

"Kiba questioned him earlier, turns out the boys a virgin, never even kissed a person before." Neji's other brow shot up in disbelief and Naruto nodded the affirmation. Neji closed his eyes and shook his head, _"unbelievable. Something that cute can't be 'that' untouched. Ah but he has…" _Neji opened his eyes,

"With Itachi around, I can see that. The man is quite over protective." Naruto nodded, that's seemed true, and he'd noticed it as well. **"What's going on? I just woke up."** Kyuubi, a nine-tailed fox demon that resided inside Naruto's body yawned. Naruto shrugged, --Our new roommate is here.—he smirked to himself, --and you missed me taking Gaara.-- Kyuubi frowned in Naruto's head, **"Damn, I do enjoy our sessions with the Shukaku brat. Why didn't you wake me? And where's our new roommate, I don't see him." **Naruto chuckled and Gaara gave him a questioning look. Naruto mouthed, 'Kyuubi' and Gaara nodded in understanding. –He's in the bathroom changing right now. Why do you even bother asking anyway, I can feel you going through my memories now, you damn fox.—Naruto huffed and Kyuubi chuckled, then sputtered, **"Fuck, kit. 'This' is our new roommate? He's- he's"** Naruto cut the fox off, --Amazing? Wonderful? Adorable? Take your pick.-- Kyuubi growled, **"Damn you and your 'feelings'. If you didn't have those we could own that."** Naruto glared at the demon, "No." he stated firmly, not realizing he'd said it out loud.

"No what?" Sasuke asked, coming out of the bathroom and closing the door behind him. Now basically awake, Sasuke stood carelessly in front of his bed and threw his comfy clothes on the floor by his dresser. Naruto looked up startled; Kyuubi going silent in his head. Gaara, now unrestricted by a comforter, observed the Uchiha's thin tight form. Sasuke stood slightly shorter then Gaara, maybe by an inch or so, and his tight jeans clung to his small frame. Sasuke raised a brow and stared at the silent blond, "Naruto? Are you okay? You didn't seem like the quiet type to me." He chuckled at his own joke as Naruto snapped out of his silence,

"I ain't!" he announced proudly, "I was just thinking." Sasuke opened his mouth to make a retort, "And don't you dare tell me that it's dangerous." Naruto cut him off. Sasuke closed his mouth into a smirk and shook his head,

"So, are we going now?" Sasuke looked around and noticed he couldn't find the red head. A movement behind him startled him and he turned to face Gaara, "Wah! W-when did you get there?!" Gaara chuckled lightly and leaned in close, causing Sasuke to lean back. A hand was brought up and Gaara ruffled Sasuke's hair,

"I like you." Gaara stated to the red-faced Uchiha, from embarrassment or anger, he couldn't tell. "Let's go find my roommate." Naruto whooped from Sasuke's left and their door was opened. Mildly confused but content at the prospect of friends, Sasuke followed the three boys out the door. Sasuke was going to make his way towards the main stair case when Naruto took a right turn instead of a left,

"Where are you going?" Sasuke stopped and the other boys followed suit. Naruto lifted his hand and pointed to a door Sasuke hadn't seen earlier,

"We're going to use the back stair case. It's closer." Naruto shrugged as the door in front of them opened to a tall boy with black hair, wearing a pair of black sunglasses. What was weird is that the shirt he was wearing covered the entire bottom half of his face. "Shino!" Naruto praised. Shino stopped and looked, Sasuke thinks, around at the group. Shino cocks his head to the side and points at Sasuke. Naruto looks over at Sasuke before exclaiming, "Oh! This is Sasuke Uchiha! My new roommate!" Shino took in Sasuke's appearance, letting it process through his mind as Sasuke too cocked his head to the side, mirroring Shino's actions, and then stepping forward holding his hand out,

"Nice to meet you, Shino, was it?" Sasuke greeted politely. Shino stepped forward and took Sasuke's hand,

"Shino Aburame. Pleased to meet you." His voice was deep and rough, with a sort of rasping quality too it. Naruto and Neji gasped as Naruto pointed a finger at Shino and sputtered out,

"You can talk?! I've known you for ten years and I've never heard you say a word! I thought you were mute or something?!" Neji nodded his agreement with Naruto as Gaara rolled his eyes, out of all the students at Konoha Academy Gaara was probably the only one who knew Shino could speak. Shino smirked under his shirt as he removed his hand from Sasuke's grasp. Sasuke blinked and looked around, was it really 'that' strange to hear the boy talk? Shino shook his head and sighed,

"I see Gaara is with you. I was going to come find him." Gaara nodded as Naruto was still gaping and pointing. Sasuke looked between the boys before walking over to Gaara and muttering,

"Is Naruto always this stupid?" That snapped Naruto out of his trance and Gaara chuckled,

"No. But it is quite strange for Shino to speak in front of others." Gaara gave Shino a questioning look. Shino just shrugged and walked back towards the door only to have it opened again to produce Kiba and Shikamaru. Upon seeing Kiba, Sasuke blushed and looked away; Kiba and Shikamaru caught it and Kiba smirked. Naruto jumped up,

"Hey guys! We were just going around introducing Sas to everyone! Want to come with?" Shikamaru shrugged indifferently,

"As long as it's not going to be troublesome." Kiba just nodded his head vigorously and the group of now seven made the trek down the back stairs. Sasuke as far from Kiba as he could get, was the first to reach the main floor and push the door open. Stepping on to the platform he came face to face with someone he mildly recognized. The masked man blinked and Sasuke smiled at him,

"Hi. Kakashi, right?" Sasuke asked uncertainly as Kakashi stayed silent. The other boys filed in behind him as Kakashi continued staring, "Um," Sasuke started, "Gah!" was all he got out as he was suddenly flung against a wall with Kakashi's tall lanky form pressed against his, "What-?!" Kakashi reached out and pinned Sasuke's hands to the wall and leaned his head in close to whisper in Sasuke's ear,

"You are so hot, do you know that? It makes me want to take you right here." He breathed out haughtily as Sasuke shuddered slightly, "You'd like that, wouldn't you? You want me to take you, pound into that pretty little ass of yours." Kakashi would have said more had he not been forcefully pulled from Sasuke's body and launched into the opposite wall. Naruto stood in front of Sasuke, red-eyed and sharp clawed and fanged,

"What the 'fuck' do you think you were doing?!" 'Naruto' growled out, his voice several octaves lower then normal, "You want us to kill you, don't you?!" Kakashi's one eye widened considerably as he started to slowly back away and 'Naruto' continued to threaten the man, "If we ever catch you anywhere near Sasuke again, we'll rip you apart!" Gaara had seen enough and walked forward tapping 'Naruto' on the shoulder,

"Calm yourself." He growled out and 'Naruto' looked at him, his eyes fading back to blue as Kakashi subtly slunk away. Naruto sighs and shakes his head,

"Thanks Gaa." Gaara nods and Sasuke narrows his eyes suspiciously,

"While I feel what Kakashi did was a cruel joke, don't you think threatening him like that was going a bit far?" The other six boys present all widened their eyes to a comical extent and all thought the same thing, _"JOKE?! He thought that was a joke?!"_ Naruto sputters and Sasuke starts up again, "What was that, by the way? Naruto seemed like a totally different person." He reasoned easily. Naruto's eyes widened **"Fuck."** Kyuubi hissed, **"This kid is more observant than I thought."** The group fell silent under Sasuke's question; really it was Naruto's choice to tell. Naruto looked around nervously and was saved having to answer by a loud voice calling out to him,

"Naruto-kun! Neji-kun! Kiba-kun! Shik—" A strangling sound was heard and Sasuke looked over to see two boys approaching. One was a tall black haired individual with a bowl-cut and the bushiest eyebrows Sasuke had ever seen. The boy's mouth was being held shut by the other boy, who was a short chubby brunette holding a bag of chips. Naruto smiled brightly, thanking whatever gods were out there for the distraction,

"Lee! Choji!" Naruto called, "Just in time! Come over here and meet my new roommate!" Lee's eyes turned bright as he pushed Choji's hand away from his face and bounded over to Naruto's side tackling Sasuke into a hug,

"I am Rock Lee!" He exclaimed, "You can call me Lee! What is 'your' name?!" Sasuke gasped for breath as he pushed away from Lee, clutching his chest and coughing slightly. Sasuke looked up carefully and met Lee's bright eyes and sighed in a defeated way; it was impossible to be mean to someone who looked so happy,

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. You can call me Sasuke." He gave a side-long glance at Naruto, "Or Naruto's nickname for me: Sas." Lee's smiled brightened at the young raven below him, _"So cute and full of youth!" _he praised, _"And is that a blush I see?!" _Lee squealed and pulled Sasuke back into another hug. Sasuke squeaked and shot a pleading look at Naruto. Naruto chuckled before reaching forward and pulling Sasuke from Lee's grasp,

"Gah Lee, you're going to kill him!" He laughed as Choji walked up, "Sas, this is Choji Akimichi! Choji, this is my new roommate, Sasuke!" Naruto introduced. Choji looked Sasuke up and down a few times before licking his lips, _"Yummy."_ Sasuke takes an uneasy step back and swallows heavily,

"Uh, nice to meet you." He glances at Lee, "both of you." Lee nods his head and tries to jump Sasuke again, this time Shikamaru holding him back muttering out a 'troublesome'. Sasuke chuckles nervously and coughs to end the tension, "So, er, when's dinner?" Naruto blinks and looks down at his watch,

"Now's good. It won't be served for another half hour or so, but we can go chill for a bit." Sasuke nods and the other members of the group shrug indifferently. Making their way into the cafeteria, the group is met with several stares and possibly some crude sounds. Shirking them off, Naruto makes his way over to where a pretty girl with long brown hair was sitting. Sasuke stops, then thinks, _"wait a minute! A girl?!" _Naruto plops down next to the girl and waves, "Sup Haku?! I haven't seen you all day!" The girl, Haku, nods,

"I was spending time with Zabuza-sensei." She whispers out quietly. Sasuke sits down next to Naruto and glances at Haku before blurting out,

"Isn't this an all boy's school?!" Haku blinks, just now noticing the new member of their group and Naruto full out laughs. Sasuke narrows his eyes and clenches his teeth, "What's so funny?!" he huffs out. Shikamaru takes a seat on Sasuke's other side and mutters,

"Haku is a boy." Sasuke would have gaped had he not been himself before shaking his head and stuttering out a,

"What?" Shikamaru sighs,

"So troublesome. This is an all boy's school, and despite what it looks like, Haku is a boy." Haku giggles and leans across Naruto to hold his hand out for Sasuke,

"I'm Haku, a boy. You must be Naruto's new roommate." Sasuke bites his bottom lip in thought, before taking Haku's hand,

"Sasuke Uchiha. I'm sorry for mistaking you for a girl." Haku laughs lightly,

"That's alright. It happens all the time." Sasuke smiles as Haku continues, "There's no doubt in my mind that you've been mistaken for a girl before too, am I right?" Sasuke blushes and Naruto chuckles,

"Seriously Sas? You've been mistaken for a girl?" Sasuke glares at Naruto and pouts,

"Only once or twice." He grunts out. Naruto's group of friends all laugh light-heartedly and Sasuke sighs.

"Hey! Uzamaki!" a boy called out from down the table. Naruto didn't even acknowledge that he was being spoken too. "Hey! I'm talking to you demon!" the boy persisted, "Face me monster! Show the pretty boy what you're really made of!" Naruto rolled his eyes and turned to Sasuke,

"The food here is amazing! It's like real gourmet food!" Neji chuckled,

"Maybe to someone who has never had gourmet food before it is." Naruto stuck his tongue out at Neji childishly as Sasuke looked between the two. _"Why is no one upset that those boys' were insulting Naruto_?" Before Sasuke could ask, the blonde woman from before stood up at a head table,

"Settle down everyone." The talking continued, "Quiet brats!" she shrieked as the room fell silent. "That's better. Now, as you all have probably noticed, the high school division of this academy has a new student; Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke blushed as the entire cafeteria turned to look at him as Tsunade kept speaking, "He is in his junior year, and I'd like all of you to welcome him to our home." Naruto pats Sasuke on the head and gives him a reassuring smile, "Now, it's time to eat!" The chatter starts up almost immediately as the kitchen doors open and a few teachers come out carrying food plates. Sasuke, still beet red, clears his throat,

"D-does she do that for all new students?" he asked tentatively. Naruto chuckles,

"Yeah. We don't get new students much, so when we do, she introduces them. Ask Lee, he was the last new student we ever got. He transferred here about 3 years ago." Sasuke blinked, _"3 years?! Damn!" _Lee nodded vigorously,

"Yes! I had quite an enthusiastic introduction! It was so full of youth!" Sasuke grimaces as the teacher with the macaroni bowl approaches Naruto,

"Naruto! How are you and your new roommate getting along?!" the man questioned. Sasuke looked up to see a fairly handsome man, maybe in his mid 20s with brunette hair pulled back into a messy ponytail and a scar running across the bridge of his nose. Naruto twisted in his seat,

"Iruka-sensei! We're doing good! I introduced Sas to all my friends and--" Naruto was cut off by those boys from earlier yelling out,

"Ne! Iruka-sensei! We're hungry back here! When serving the food, you can't just stop and idly chat whenever you please!" Iruka's face fell and he looked flustered,

"Oh! I'm sorry! I hadn't thought-" The boy cut Iruka off again,

"No. You hadn't thought. Really, how did you even become a teacher? You're so scatter brained and stupid sometimes. Always hanging out with the students, I bet you're a pedophile or something, aren't you?" Iruka's eyes went wide and he almost dropped the bowl he was holding. Right as he was going to open his mouth to protest, Iruka was stopped by the sound of a growl,

"That's it." 'Naruto' grunted, "You can insult us all you want, but the second you start insulting our friends, that's where we draw the line." 'Naruto' made to stand but froze when Sasuke put a hand on his shoulder and stood up instead,

"Stay." He turned to look at the group of boys, "Are you all that insecure with yourselves that you have to verbally harm those that are better then you to make yourselves feel good?" The one boy that had spoken stood up and snarled,

"What are you suggesting, pretty-boy, huh? What makes you think we couldn't take you on right now? We'll insult this sad excuse of a teacher all we want. What can you do about it?" Sasuke chuckled, throwing the boy off,

"Me? By myself? Absolutely nothing. But me, with all of Naruto's friends, plus, from what I can see, the other students that like Iruka-sensei? Well, I don't have to explain the odds of that out to you, do I?" The boy then decided to look around and noticed quite a few angry faces, and they weren't just coming from Naruto's table. The boy swallowed and sat back down,

"I'm sorry Iruka-sensei, I won't do it again." Iruka blinked before smiling and nodding. Sasuke sighed and sat back down next to a once-again blue-eyed Naruto. Shikamaru and Neji exchange confused glances, Naruto was hyped up and ready to kill, all it had taken was one word from Sasuke and Naruto was calm! Sasuke folded his hands in front of himself on the table and looked around at the group,

"Are you going to tell me what's going on now?" Although he didn't specify, everyone knew that he was talking about Naruto's little bouts of personality changes. Naruto sighs,

"Yeah, okay. See, you decided to transfer into a pretty messed up school." Sasuke raised an eyebrow and Naruto continued, "The students here have all been…'modified'." Sasuke stayed silent as Naruto paused to make sure he was listening, "There's a teacher here, we can't prove who, but we're all pretty sure it's the biology teacher Orochimaru-sensei," Naruto stopped and scanned the teacher's table before pointing him out, "He's the creepy snake-like one with the long hair. Him and his teaching assistant, Kabuto-sempai, have either kidnapped, or conned every student in this academy into Orochimaru's lab. There they perform weird biological experiments on the students." Sasuke's eyes widened slightly,

"What? How is that possible? Why can't you prove it?" he questioned fiercely. Naruto shook his head,

"I told you some were kidnapped right? Well, most were actually. But anyway, the ones that were kidnapped were put to sleep, and don't remember a thing. They just woke up one morning with their body doing weird things." Sasuke opened his mouth, "And before you ask, practically everyone at this table except Neji and Shino were kidnapped," Sasuke closed his mouth, "Myself included." Sasuke shook his head and looked over at Neji and Shino, who were coincidentally sitting next to one another,

"Why would you two do this willingly?" Neji frowned momentarily while Shino didn't seem to react at all. Neji sighed,

"Well. I was approached with the promise of power. I decided that as long as I wouldn't die; why not go to him willingly?" Sasuke made a face as Neji started again, "And no. I can't tell you which teacher it is. Apart from modifying me, they put something in my blood that if I even begin to say who the culprit is, will start killing me off. Quickly." Shino nodded the truth of the statement next to him. Sasuke swallowed,

"Shit." He breathed out. Naruto nods firmly,

"Exactly. So you stay away from Orochimaru-sensei and Kabuto-sempai. We'll try to watch out for you so he can't kidnap you. We won't let him." A murmur of agreement went through the group and Sasuke nodded,

"Thanks. But," he started, looking at Naruto, "What are each of your modifications?" Naruto scrunched his face up in thought,

"How about we all go back to our room after dinner and we'll tell you there?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes suspiciously but sighed in defeat,

"Alright, but I'm holding you to that." Naruto laughed, but nodded his head. After that, dinner went relatively smoothly. Sasuke asked about everyone, and everyone asked about him. It turns out, Sasuke and Haku had a lot in common and got along quite well. At one point during the dinner, Kiba made a crude joke centered on Sasuke, which earned him a hard hit to the back of the head from Naruto. As dinner was coming to a close a tall male with silver hair pulled into a meticulous ponytail, and wire rimmed glasses approached the group. Sasuke immediately recognized him as the male that was standing next to Orochimaru-sensei, "Can we help you Kabuto-sempai?" Sasuke asked as Kabuto stopped next to his bench. Kabuto blinked, confused, at being addressed but shrugged it off,

"Sasuke Uchiha?" He asked and Sasuke nodded, "Orochimaru-sama requests--" he was cut off by Naruto standing up and hissing out,

"He requests nothing." Sasuke sighed and pulled Naruto back behind him,

"My apologies, what were you saying?" Sasuke questioned politely as Naruto growled somewhere behind him. Kabuto cleared his throat and tried again,

"Orochimaru-sama would like to know if you are interested in becoming more powerful." Sasuke thought back to what Neji had said earlier, 'I was approached with the promise of power' and laughed. Kabuto frowned, "I suppose you've been informed of our work, then?" Sasuke shook his head,

"Yes, I have. And I'm going to tell you that I have absolutely no interest in being modified. You're going to have to kidnap me." He added slyly. Kabuto narrowed his eyes and pushed his glasses up defiantly,

"Kidnap you? Where on earth would you get an idea like that? But I assure you, whatever Orochimaru-sama wants, he gets." Sasuke laughed again as nine people stood up and surrounded Kabuto,

"Somehow, I doubt he'll get it this time." Sasuke offered casually. Kabuto assed the threat and took a step back,

"Of course." With that said, Kabuto turned and left. Sasuke sighed and shook his head,

"Shall we make our way up to me and Naruto's room now?" The group nodded and they all left the cafeteria, heading toward the dorm rooms. Once inside room 230; Sasuke settled on the edge of his bed with everyone else standing in a half-circle around him. "Alright, explain." Naruto nodded and points to Sasuke's far left where Neji was standing,

"We'll start on that side, leaving me and Gaara for last." Sasuke shrugged indifferently and Naruto sighed, "First is Neji. I know you've noticed his eyes are a bit strange, right?" Sasuke blinked, "Well, he can see through walls and stuff. I'm pretty sure his eyes can do more than that, but he hasn't tried, and if he has, he hasn't told us." Sasuke raised an eyebrow and Neji chuckled. Naruto rolled his eyes and moved on, "Shino here can talk to and control bugs." Sasuke made a face, "Yeah, weird huh? Next is Choji. He can expand any part of his body. Like Mr. Fantastic, ya know?" Choji beamed as Sasuke's gaze passed to him, "Lee here can run super fast, and has a sort of super strength." Lee waved, "Kiba here can talk to dogs. He also has dog like senses, like super smell and hearing." Kiba flashed a toothy grin which caused Sasuke to blush slightly. Naruto growled, "Anyway, Shikamaru here can control shadows, and anyone touching said shadows." Sasuke nodded and Shikamaru muttered a 'troublesome', "Haku can control ice. Create it, manipulate it. All that jazz." Haku smiled pleasantly and Sasuke smiled back. Naruto didn't continue, instead wrung his hands together nervously,

"And you, Naruto? You and Gaara?" Sasuke asked. Gaara stepped forward,

"Mine was a failure of sorts." Sasuke scrunched his brows together confused, "My body is a vessel for a raccoon demon that Orochimaru had captured." Sasuke's eyes widened, "The demon was supposed to disappear and I was supposed to develop its powers. And while I did develop his powers; I can control sand, he didn't go away. Though, he is relatively dormant." ((I'm not dormant.)) Gaara's demon Shukaku growled out in Gaara's head. Gaara sighed, "All right, he's not dormant. He still talks with me time to time; he just can't take over my body like…" Gaara glanced at Naruto, who took a deep breath,

"Like my demon." Sasuke looked over at Naruto, "I house a nine-tailed fox demon in my body. He can control fire, when he feels like it. He can't get hurt, so neither can I. I've also developed some of his super strength. Unlike Gaara's demon, when I get mad, my demon can take over. That's who you saw. From what others have said, my appearance changes? I think my eyes turn red or something." Naruto shook his head and hung it low waiting for Sasuke's reaction.

"What are their names?" Naruto's head shot up, his eyes wide with disbelief, _"What?"_ Kyuubi was thinking the same thing **"What?"** after all that, it was Gaara who spoke up,

"What do you mean?" Sasuke looked from Naruto to Gaara,

"What are your demon's names? While I haven't met your demon yet, Gaara. I've met Naruto's demon at least twice, I think. Shouldn't I at least know what to call him?" Naruto's eyes get wider,

"How come you're taking this so well?! The first time we told Lee was a disaster. He adamantly refused to believe it until we each showed him all our powers, then he got so scared he ran around in circles until he fainted!" Lee laughed at the memory. Sasuke looked over at Lee, then let his gaze roam over everyone else. He shrugged,

"You know my brother, right?" Naruto nodded, "Well, aniki has some really weird friends back home. His closest friend is a man named Kisame. Kisame is blue. He has shark-like qualities. Aniki's next friend is an annoying man named Deidara. Deidara can create these little ceramic animals that explode and he has this mouth on his hand." Sasuke pointed to his hand for emphasis, "It opens and stuff even. Next there is Sasori. I believe Sasori doesn't have any internal organs, maybe one or two. He's a life size puppet. Last is this weird guy named Zetsu. Zetzu is part plant. I've grown up with all of aniki's friends most of my life." Sasuke shrugged. Naruto's face broke out into a fierce grin,

"That's awesome! I mean, I should have expected 'tachi-kun to have weird friends." He laughed to himself as Gaara spoke up,

"Shukaku." Naruto choked on his laughter and cast a startled glance at Gaara, "My demon's name is Shukaku." Naruto frowned, --Should we tell him too?—Kyuubi shrugged, **"I'm okay with it. Really, only you and the Shukaku brat ever knew my name; I like the prospect of other people knowing."** Naruto sighed,

"Kyuubi." Sasuke smiled,

"Shukaku and Kyuubi." He repeated, "Thanks." He looked around at the group and only got one response,

"Of course." Shino smirked as everyone but Sasuke, Gaara, Neji and Naruto gasped and jumped back with a simultaneous,

"You can talk?!" Naruto nodded absently and Kiba rounded on him,

"When did this happen?! How come you're so calm about it Naruto?! When did 'you' find out!?" Naruto chuckled,

"Just before dinner." Sasuke rolled his eyes and shook his head as his cell phone went off over by his dresser. Sasuke quickly undid himself from his Indian style sitting and bolted across his bed, flopping down on his pillow and pulling his phone open up to his ear,

"Aniki!" Sasuke called into the phone and listened as Itachi told him about his drive. Unknown to Sasuke the other nine people in the room were watching him as he absently kicked his legs back and forth in the air while listening to Itachi talk. "Yeah. I made some friends already." He paused and listened, "Well, you know some already, the student council members you met, then there's Gaara, Shino, Haku, Kiba, Choji, and Lee." Sasuke counted off, using his fingers as he listed. Sasuke let his legs fall to the bed as he hears what Itachi has to say next, "Wah?! Really? That would be so cool, aniki! She really asked that? And what did you say?" Sasuke stayed silent for a bit before sitting up suddenly clutching the phone to his ear, "Awesome! When will you be here?" Naruto made a face and moved to stand in front of Sasuke, "Two days? Okay. I'll see you then, aniki! Alright, I love you, good night aniki." Sasuke hung up the phone and blinked at Naruto's close proximity, "Er, Naruto?" Naruto narrowed his eyes suspiciously as Neji spoke up from somewhere behind Sasuke,

"Your brother get his job back?" Sasuke moved away from Naruto to turn and look at Neji nodding his head vigorously,

"Yeah. Aniki is going to be an assistant teacher again." Neji nodded as every boy in the room made a different indistinguishable face that Sasuke didn't catch because he had chosen that moment to yawn. "Mm, I'm going to take a shower and get ready for bed." Sasuke stated to no one in particular. Kiba made to say something but was thwarted by a hard look from Naruto,

"Alright Sas. It 'is' getting late." Sasuke nodded absently, and stood up from his bed to rummage through his clothing again. Sasuke opened the bathroom door and turned to everyone in his room,

"In case you're all gone when I get out, Oyasumi minna-san." Everyone smiled and nodded as Sasuke entered the bathroom and closed the door. No one in the room dared move or say a word until they heard the shower turn on. Neji speaks first,

"What are we going to do with him? He knows nothing, and yet too much at the same time." Naruto sighed and sat down on Sasuke's bed,

"I know. I 'know'. But, I don't know what we should do about it. Safe to say, we're all interested, yes?" He questioned softly. A collection of unanimous nods went through the room, "But somehow, I don't think Sasuke's gay. Either that or he doesn't know it yet. Sasuke said he came here to get away from fan girls right? If he were straight he'd be all over that." Another group nod, "fine, he may be gay, but I doubt he'd be okay with the open relationship thing that we're all used to." Shikamaru sighed,

"You're basically saying that only one of us should try to get close to him." Haku frowned,

"Is it that hard for you people to be with just one person? Me and Zabuza have no interest in anyone else." Neji grunted,

"The two of you are anomalies." Haku 'hmph'd' and turned away with his arms crossed as Naruto shook his head,

"Yeaaah, so worrying about Haku is out." Haku rolled his eyes, "Maybe we should all just make subtle," he looked around the group, "and I mean 'subtle' people, advances. See which one of us he might possibly like. Especially if his brother is going to be coming down. We'd have to be carefully not to piss Itachi off. You all remember what he can do with those eyes of his, right?" A collective shudder went through the group, "I don't think Sasuke knows about that. So, we won't mention it, got it?" silence met his request so he reiterated, "Got it?" coupled with that was a growl from Kyuubi; he got everyone to agree. "Good. Also, we have to watch out for him. Don't let him be alone with any dangerous teachers or the likes. Specifically Orochimaru and Kakashi." Naruto nodded, "Now that that's settled, get out. I'm tired." Neji snorted,

"You just want to be alone with him." Kiba agreed as Naruto rolled his eyes,

"My room. My rules. Do I have to have a reason to kick all your asses out?" Kiba grumbled something that resembled 'no' and the group turned to leave. Naruto reached out for Shikamaru, Gaara and Haku before they could leave, and whispered so only they could hear, "Don't let Sasuke be alone with Neji or Kiba. One of you always be there too, got it?" The three nodded and Naruto let them go. The shower stops as Naruto wanders around his room searching for a clean pair of pajamas. Finding some, Naruto strips his shirt off and throws it to the floor right when Sasuke opens the bathroom door toweling his hair off. Sasuke pauses in his steps, just watching as Naruto pulled his pajama shirt on, the way his muscles moved and rippled. As Naruto moves to take his pants off Sasuke snaps out of his stupor, blushes and looks away quickly. Unseen by Sasuke, Naruto smirks and finishes getting dressed. Sasuke falls onto his bed after he hung his towel up and takes a deep breath. Naruto hops onto his bed and Sasuke looks over at him,

"What time does class start tomorrow?" Naruto climbed under his covers and thought,

"Class starts at 8. Breakfast is served from 7 to 8:30. When do you want to go down there?" Sasuke blinked, trying to keep himself awake,

"Mmm, 7:30 should be fine. I'll get up at 7." Sasuke yawned as he could feel himself slipping away. Naruto smiled at the cute display and chuckled,

"Get some sleep; we'll talk in the morning." Sasuke nodded blearily and searched for his cell phone. Quickly setting the alarm, Sasuke set the phone back on his bedside table and muttered out,

"Oyasumi Naruto." Naruto frowned,

"Oyasumi Sas." Sasuke 'hm'd' quietly before Naruto heard his breathing even out. Naruto growled at the ceiling. –Damnit Kyuu.—he sighed, **"I feel your pain, Kit. Literally. Just do what you told the kid, get some sleep, we'll deal with this in the morning."** Naruto rolled his eyes but nodded and tried to focus his breathing, "Just, sleep." He told himself. Twenty minutes later, he too joined the world of dreams.

TBC…

--

Sooo, Authors note thingy; I'm sorry Kakashi is so out of character! But I want him to be a bad guy! I'm sorry! Anyway; please let me know what you think! Also, I'm looking for a beta; cause I really need one! Please someone! Respond to this with your email address and we'll talk if you want to! Thank you!

T.T.


	3. Interesting Classes

-Gasp- Is your author really alive?! and ACTUALLY posting something?! Yes, yes, I am. Anyways; so, I was rereading my past chapters on this story, seeing as it has literally been over a year since I last updated. I'm so sorry!… I have no excuses, not really, I mean, I have been experiencing a mild case of writers block, but that's with my other story, this one I've just not taken the time to actually write out. I've had the outline for this chapter since I last posted; but that's beside the point. What I really wanted to mention was how girly I made Sasuke in the first few chapters, and how not girly he is in this one. Granted, I'm a girl, so he IS going to be somewhat girly, but certainly not to the extent I had in previous chapters. I apologize for his personality change, and I promise I will try to sync them (his personalities) up a little bit better in the future. Thanks for all your patience! Anyway; with this story, and not my other one; it's going to be pretty random. This story doesn't exactly have a solid plot, so I'm open to suggestions and plot ideas. I have a general idea of what I want; but helpful thoughts to move it along are going to be examined and probably accepted. Oh; the scene in this chapter with Orochimaru is my absolutely favorite! I was so proud of myself for thinking it up. –beams— Also, as with all my previous chapters, this one IS unbetated, and I do apologise for the change in tense; but I am WAY to lazy to go back and fix it. I shall attempt to avoid them in the future. anyway, here's chapter 3 of 'The happenings of Konoha Academy' please enjoy and review? Reviews would be nice. Btw: the *^ in the story refers to an author's note at the end. Please read it if you feel confused. And if you're not confused, please read the OTHER authors note at the ending anyway, because it explains some stuff. Kay?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and co. but if I did—((shakes fist at nothing))

Warnings: boyxboy suggestions, MENTIONS of (VERY) NON-explicit ATTEMPTED non-con shota (so don't freak out people, just be warned is all.), perversion, weirdness, confusion, language, violence, and also a tad bit of blood play if you squint and tilt your head to the side.

Rating for this chapter: OT for language and adult themes

Response to Reviews:

SailorVenusCrystalPower: Sorry again for taking so long to update! I promise once I get my schedule situated here, I will try to update more often! I don't know if I'm going to modify Sasuke or not, depends on whether Naruto and co. saves him first. –smirk-- thank you so much for your review! You follow both my stories so well!

LostProcess: fifth? 0.o whoa. Thank you for liking my story so much! The encouragement is amazing for my self esteem! As I told sailorvenus, I don't quite know what (if at all) sasuke's modification will be. Though the chidori and hand-wings are pretty cool (though I think Sasuke looked ugly in the anime with them =_=) never fear though, he WILL get captured by oro; just don't know if he'll be saved in time or not yet. I promise to try to update sooner!

DragonPearl77: Sasuke IS so cute! I luvs him! Mm, first kiss an accident? Maybeee. I hadn't thought that far. Haha. Now, as much as I love narusasu, a giant orgy sounds cool too, don't it? If Sasuke were to mildly return everyone's affections, that would be a high possibility. But I doubt I'd do that. As you said, sasuke's not that kind of guy. I'm pretty sure when he realizes it, he'll stay loyal to Naruto. Thank you for reviewing!

Lane: Nope! My name isn't charlotte, its Christina. And yeahhh I have NO idea where that nickname came from. In like 8th grade, my friend Caitlin decided that I need a nickname other than 'Tina' and randomly started calling me T.T. (Actually, it might stem from one of my other friends nickname for me: Tiny-Tina =_=;;) All my other friends caught on, and while I disliked the name in the beginning; I've grown to like it, and use it to sign all my creative works. Drawings and writings and such.

Extraxxbender: While I have recently acquired a beta; (unless they have given up on me in my year long absence. I'M SORRY!!) I'm always willing to have people read over my stories before I post them. It won't be official; but if you'd like me to send the originals of my stories to you before they go up and before they are beta'd, I can do that. Just tell me your email address in a review or message, kk? ^--^ 3

For everyone else who reviewed: Thank you I love you!!!

"…" talking

"…" _Thoughts_

"…" **Kyuubi talk**

((…)) Shukaku talk

--…-- Naruto and Gaara to respective demons

The Happenings of Konoha Academy

Chapter 3: Interesting Classes

Naruto tossed and turned under the weight of his warm blankets. He'd woken up an hour ago at 5:30 and couldn't get back to sleep. Really, his alarm was set to wake him at 6:40 anyway, so he figured getting up ten minutes early wasn't so bad. With a sigh, he threw his comforter off his body and onto the floor; he needed to take a shower. Glancing around Naruto spied his new roommate laying still, snuggled beneath mounds of blankets with only an inch or so of his head and hands showing. Naruto smirked as he remembered Sasuke's reaction to his changing last night, if the boy wasn't gay, Naruto would make sure he turned before the next few weeks were up. _"Nobody refuses Naruto Uzamaki! Believe it!" _He coughed slightly at his old phrase. In the past, no one expected anything out of the hot-headed blond who caused trouble, so he'd taken to the words 'believe it!'. Looking back on it now, Naruto felt utterly ridicules at having said something so stupid so many times and so loud.

He gave a listless sigh and heaved himself from his bed with a grunt. _"No time to dwell on the past now."_ He thought bitterly. Shaking his head, he proceeded to stumble, quietly mind you, over all his strewn clothes and possessions towards the bathroom to shower. Having taken his time cleaning himself; it was 7 o'clock by the time Naruto stepped out of the shower, the towel hanging loosely from his waist. Looking around, Naruto noticed he'd forgotten to grab his clothes and heaved a sigh, _"Damn, I hope Sasuke isn't awake yet."_ Opening the bathroom door he heard the soft buzzing of Sasuke's phone-alarm going off; but luckily Sasuke, who seemed to be sleeping through it, just groaned and shifted to face the other direction. Naruto wandered soundlessly towards Sasuke's dresser and turned his alarm off before turning towards his own dresser and digging through a pile of clothes. Picking up a shirt he sniffed it before deeming it as clean, he also picked out a pair of pants; spared a glance to make sure Sasuke was still sleeping and dropped his towel.

Unknown to Naruto, Sasuke was in the process of waking and blearily blinked his eyes open right as the blond dropped the towel. Sasuke, still half-asleep, took a few seconds to realize he was staring at Naruto's bare behind before blushing a deep crimson and burying his face into his pillow in an attempt to go back to sleep. Naruto pulled his clothes on, none-to-gracefully and hopped over to Sasuke's bed, diving onto it to wake the 'sleeping' raven. Sasuke jostled as his bed bounced and turned a tired glare at the offender on his bed, "Wakey-wakey Sasuke-chan! Your alarm went off about 5 minutes ago!" Sasuke blinked, forgetting to be upset at the nickname and glanced at his clock: 7:06 a.m.

"Hn." He grunted, pushing his covers back and rolling off the mattress. Naruto suppressed a snicker at Sasuke's bed-head as the raven gathered his neatly pressed clothes from his suitcase and wandered into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Naruto rolled his eyes and sighed, he'd have to break Sasuke of that annoying modesty-thing. Fifteen minutes later found Sasuke fully dressed and brushing his hair out, attempting to tame the wild locks from their unruly state; no such luck. Giving up, Sasuke left the bathroom and dumped his pajamas on the bed, planning on folding them after class later today. Naruto jumped up from where he'd been dozing on Sasuke's bed and bolted towards the door,

"Come oonnnn!" he whined pathetically, "I'm hungrrrryyy!" he complained. Sasuke rolled his eyes and snorted,

"You could have gone ahead without me, dumbass." Naruto stopped his trek through their door and turned a playful glare on Sasuke,

"What kind of roommate would I be if I did that, bastard?" he beamed at his comeback, sure of its worthiness as a reply to Sasuke's insult. Sasuke 'hn'd' and kept himself from rolling his eyes again,

"Whatever. I'm hungry too, let's just head out." Naruto nodded vigorously, picked up his and Sasuke's briefcase-like bags and skipped from the room. Sasuke shook his head, checked to make sure the door was locked, before closing the door and following the blond idiot down the back stair case. During the walk to the cafeteria, Sasuke had managed to literally wrestle his bag from his roommate and was now carrying it as they entered the dining area. Naruto immediately spotted Kiba, Haku, Gaara and Shino sitting at a bench close to the buffet table and bounded over; Sasuke following docilely behind him. But before either could make it to the table, the two boys from yesterday intervened, the taller one taking Sasuke's wrist in a firm grip,

"Hey baby, sorry for last night. The name's Kai, why don't you ditch the losers and hang with us for a while?" The boy, Kai, raised his eyebrows suggestively as Sasuke felt his own eye brow twitch _"Baby? Who the fuck does this asshole think he is?"_ Sasuke thought mockingly,

"No. No. And, definitely not." He refused flatly. Kai's eyes narrow angrily and his grip on Sasuke's wrist tightens; as he opens his mouth to retort, a tanned hand fists his own wrist painfully,

"Let go." Kyuubi hisses, his claws digging into Kai's wrist, drawing blood. Kai releases Sasuke's wrist after a moment of hesitation and Sasuke immediately latches his hand on to Naruto's wrist,

"Kyuubi, calm down. Let him go, you're drawing blood." Sasuke explained rationally. Kyuubi flicked his gaze to Sasuke before both released their holds. Once free, Kai and his friend bolt and Kyuubi turns to Sasuke,

"I know Naruto introduced me, but let me make it official. Hello, I am Kyuubi no Kitsune. Nice to meet you." Sasuke chuckled and took Kyuubi's offered hand,

"Nice to meet you Kyuubi-sama." Kyuubi smiled a toothy grin,

"Hmm, also, I'd like to thank you for being the first person who bothered to learn my name, aside from the kit and the Shukaku brat, of course." Sasuke nodded,

"I'm glad to be the first then." Kyuubi nodded his agreement as eyes faded back to blue and Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief, "Come on dobe. Let's just go sit down and eat, alright?" He smacked Naruto lightly on the back of the head as he walked over to where their friends were poised, waiting to help if needed. Naruto blinked before snapping his head towards Sasuke,

"What was that Sasuke-chan? I didn't hear it!" he growled jogging over to where Sasuke had sat down. Once food was gathered and seating arrangements decided, everyone set out to show Sasuke the Junior Schedule*^. "First we have English with Jiraiya-sensei. He's this crazy pervert who writes famous porn novels." Naruto explained, "You should avoid him. While he acts like he's obsessed with women, I doubt he'd be here if that were true, sides' I've seen him check out Haku more than once." Naruto crossed his arms and nodded sage-like. Haku to Sasuke's left blanches.

"Second hour we've got Geography with Iruka-sensei. You met him yesterday, remember?" Kiba offered from across the table. Sasuke nodded,

"The man who I defended last night. He seemed a bit timid to me." He pointed out. Kiba scoffed,

"Yeah, poor guy gets taken advantage of a lot here. We try to help him as much as we can. With Naruto and … Kyuubi?" Kiba checked the name, after receiving a nod from Naruto, continued, "We are able to get the class to reach a level of normalness." Sasuke 'hmm'd' as Naruto started again darkly,

"Third hour is the class you should really be careful in. Biology with Orochimaru-sensei and Kabuto." A kind of eerie silence fell across the table. Sasuke took a deep breath,

"At least you all will be there with me." He offered to ease some of the tension and anger he could feel brewing. Haku nodded,

"Yes, well, they will at least. I'm a senior, so I won't be there. But I know Naruto-kun can keep you safe." Sasuke blinked and felt his cheeks burn,

"Uh, yeah." He mumbled. Kiba smirked from across the table breaking the new silence with a cough,

"After the snake's class we have lunch, then after that we have Math with Pein-sensei. He's damn scary." Sasuke raised an eyebrow,

"'Damn scary' huh? Why's that?" Gaara, who sat across from Haku, spoke up,

"He's quite violent. He's also very quiet. Like he's hiding something. If we weren't entirely sure that Orochimaru was doing the modifications, I'd have suspected him." Sasuke blinked, _"That bad, huh? Crazy place here."_ He shook his head, mildly starting to regret his choice to come here. Naruto frowned at Sasuke's expression,

"All the teachers aren't that bad." He tried, "For the fifth class we have Zabuza-sensei for History. He dresses up in these crazy cool outfits of old war tyrants and stuff. It's wicked awesome." Naruto finished his eyes agleam with child-like admiration. Haku narrowed his own eyes at Naruto and reached across Sasuke to smack him,

"Watch it. Zabuza's taken." He hissed. Naruto blinked and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, holding up one hand in defense,

"Don't worry Haku! That's totally not what I meant! I don't like Zabuza-sensei like that." He paused and made a face, "Eww, images." He stuck out his tongue playfully at Haku's killing intent, "I just wanted to let Sas know that not all the teachers here were that bad. I thought you'd agree with me!" he admonished quickly. Haku grunted, as Sasuke looked between the two at his sides,

"Interesting." He muttered, "So I get to meet," he lowered his voice to a whisper, "your lover, Haku?" Sasuke questioned quietly. Haku blushed and nodded meekly,

"Yeah, he's amazing." Haku's eyes softened, "I love him. And he loves me." Sasuke let a soft smile play across his lips,

"That's great that you have something like that, Haku." Naruto frowned at the two, disliking that Sasuke smiled so cute like that for Haku.

"Anyway," Naruto interrupted loudly, "The last class we have is Gym with Gai-sensei." He stopped and looked thoughtful, "You remember what Lee is like, right?" Sasuke made an indistinguishable face as Naruto chuckled, "I'll take that as a yes. Well, Gai-sensei is like the adult version of Lee. Same personality and outfit and everything." Sasuke paled before coughing slightly,

"S-so Gai-sensei is just like Lee?" Naruto nodded, trying to conceal his smirk behind a broad smile. He failed miserably, "You like seeing me suffer, don't you?" Sasuke practically growled as everyone at the table laughed. Sasuke sighed and shook his head, taking to looking around the room to ignore the other boys at his table.

Sasuke scans his eyes across several men standing around the cafeteria until his two eyes meet with Kakashi's single one. Kakashi's one eye travels Sasuke's figure and leers when their eyes met. Sasuke frowns and looks away, "What does Kakashi do around here anyway?" he asks no one in particular. Naruto glowers defiantly,

"The bastard-perv is a security guard." Sasuke blinks,

"Security guard? Is that what the other men are as well?" Sasuke points out the other various men stationed around the room. Kiba nods,

"Yeah. Most of them are pretty dangerous. The only one's remotely trustworthy are Genma, he's the one with the senbon in his mouth and the bandana on his head; There's also Raidou, he's got this wicked nasty scar-" Haku sends Kiba a sharp look,

"Don't talk about Raidou-san like that." Haku turned to Sasuke, "He has the scar across his left cheek, but really he's a nice guy. The last man you can trust… well, I don't know if he's trustworthy he's just…" Haku struggles to find the right word,

"Strict?" Naruto supplies. Haku makes a face but nods slowly as if in agreement. "Ibiki is the strict guy. He's there," Naruto points to a scary looking man whose skin is littered with scars and appears to have a shaved head with a bandana of some sort over it,

"Creepy." Sasuke frowns. Naruto chuckles,

"Yeah, he _is _kinda creepy. But he follows the rules to the book and would never do anything to harm a student, or sit back and watch someone _else_ harm a student. He's a good guy to go to if you need protection from anyone. Just walk up next to him and most people would scatter." Sasuke nodded thoughtfully, vaguely wondering why he would ever need to do something like that. Just as Sasuke was about to ask, the ten minute bell rang and students started getting up, "Come on, Sas. It's time for English." Sasuke gathered his trash and his book bag and followed Naruto and Co. out the door.

If Sasuke was anyone less than an Uchiha, he would have stared wide-eyed at what could only be his English teacher. A tall man with wild white hair; like the kind you would see a mad scientist have in some movie; and two long red tattoos running down from his eyes? Sasuke frowned, aren't private schools supposed to have _better_ teachers? Not weirder ones. Sasuke almost jumped as Naruto clapped him on the shoulder, "Come on Sas; we sit in the back." Naruto pointed to two empty seats in the last row next to Kiba, Shino and Gaara. Sasuke nodded and followed Naruto to the seats, unaware of several curious glances' following his movements.

Jiraiya blinked back too subtly for his students to notice anything, but he'd been surprised. He had been told he was getting an Uchiha in his class and he'd thought he'd prepared himself for the boy's beauty, having known what Itachi looked like, but man was he wrong! Jiraiya looked back at the board to hide the lecherous smile he just KNEW was plastered on his face, suppressing a maniacal giggle, Jiraiya thought, _"So THAT'S Sasuke Uchiha, huh? He's definitely his brother's brother." _Jiraiya nodded to himself, his hands practically itching for a pen to write down the wave of inspiration for his new book that just came over him, but resisted. Since Sasuke was in his class, he'd get to see his 'inspiration' everyday. Noticing the last bell had rung, Jiraiya turned back to the class with his regular face, immediately locating Sasuke in the back with his eyes. "Good morning learning-units! Welcome to another FAN-tabulous day of class designed to help you understand the art and beauty of English!" The class groaned and rolled their eyes; obviously used to hearing this kind of thing every morning.

Sasuke raised a delicate brow and cast a weary glance at Gaara, whom aside from Shikamaru (who was asleep), Sasuke had deemed was the smartest in the group. Gaara blinked, flicked his gaze to Jiraiya-sensei for a moment before looking back to Sasuke and shrugging. A non-verbal answer of, 'It's normal'. Sasuke sighed and leaned back in his chair shaking his head slightly. "Today I'd like to announce the release of my much awaited new book!! I know you ALL have been pining for it and I figured you'd like to know!" Jiraiya continued like he hadn't heard half the class snort in amusement, "I'm available after class for book purchase and signing if in anyone is interested!" Jiraiya beamed brightly, "Oh! And before I forget; not today, but tomorrow I will be getting a new teaching assistant! I know you all remember our famous artist who graduated last year! Sai will be coming on to help me!" Silence filled the class after that statement until Kiba let out a sputtering laugh,

"You mean the guy that was obsessed with Naruto's dick?!" Kiba started laughing harder, only stopping as Naruto got up from his seat and hit him over the head with a book.

"Don't mention that asshole!" Naruto howled as Sasuke flushed a light pink, _"What the hell IS this place?!"_ Jiraiya nodded, briefly admiring Sasuke's blush before responding,

"The one and only! Naruto, please sit down." Naruto growled at Kiba, who was still snickering quietly and took his seat. By this time, Sasuke had composed himself and lost his blush, a smirk now in its place and one eye-brow raised in amusement,

"Don't say a word." Naruto grunted letting his head fall back down onto his desk as Sasuke chuckled. Jiraiya frowned momentarily before setting a huge fake grin back on his face,

"Now! On to the class." Jiraiya wandered to his desk and picked up a stack of papers, handing parts of the stack to the people in the front rows to pass back as he continued talking, "This is your new vocabulary sheet. Please read over and memorize these words; we will have a quiz on them on Friday. We will also be starting a new section in my romance novels; please follow the reading as dictated by this sheet." Sasuke took the sheet from the boy in front of him and frowned reading over the 'vocabulary list'. The words, while Sasuke didn't recognize most of them, sounded erotic. Noticing Sasuke's grimace, Kiba leaned over Sasuke's shoulder and whispered much too close to his ear,

"Old man has a perverted mind, doesn't he?" Kiba traced over a specific word on the list that had caught Sasuke's attention, before leaning back and smirking at Sasuke's blush; a job well done. Sasuke glared at the horrid word; willing it away or it to at least spontaneously combust. _'fellatio'_ Sasuke read the word again before turning the paper upside down with a hiss. _"Fucking pervs! All of them!"_ The rest of the class was spent with Jiraiya painstakingly (for Sasuke at least) going over each and every word on the list as well as their definitions; with examples even! Sasuke had never felt so glad that a class was over with, breathing a sigh of relief when the bell rang so he and his group could get up to move to their next class.

Walking into Geography Sasuke spied the timid brunette he'd helped the other night standing at a desk in the front of the class looking through some papers. Naruto immediately bounded over to the man with a cheery, "Iruka-sensei! Good morning!" With nothing better to do, Sasuke followed the blond to the desk and stood next to him. Iruka looked up from his papers and gave a small smile,

"Naruto! Good morning! Ah," Iruka noticed Sasuke to Naruto's right, "Good morning Sasuke-kun. Thank you for last night." Sasuke fought down a blush and managed a small smile to match Iruka's instead,

"Good morning Iruka-sensei, and don't mention it. I didn't do it for thanks." Iruka's smile grew just a bit,

"Of course." He looked around at the clock, "Ah, take your seats please, the class is about to start." Naruto nodded vigorously and practically jumped to his seat in the back, Sasuke close in tow. Sasuke frowned as the noise in the classroom seemed to get louder; most of the other boys not even in seats, but standing in clusters around the desks. "Class," Iruka started, "Please sit down and we can start the lesson." The talking continued as each boy acted as if they couldn't hear the poor brunette at the front. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he remembered what Kiba told him this morning about the class usually ignoring Iruka-sensei. "Um, stop talking now." Iruka tried again, only to have the noise in the room grow slightly.

"This is so stupid." Sasuke finally hissed, his annoyance level now maxed out, "How old are these assholes? Five?!" Naruto frowned as Sasuke looked over at him, "Can't you do something to make these dumbasses shut up?" Naruto's frown turned upside-down,

"Course I can, Sas." Standing from his seat, Naruto took in a deep breath, "SHUT UP YOU DUMB FUCKS!!" The chatter in the room died almost instantly, each boy casting a fearful glance in Naruto's direction before slowly finding their chairs. Iruka blinked absently from the front of the classroom before smiling warmly,

"Thank you Naruto. But please, watch your language next time?" Naruto nodded; a gigantic triumphant smirk firmly in place as he too sat down. With Naruto having put the fear of God in his other classmates; Geography continued without issue. Class now over, Sasuke stood and tried to remember what his next class was, _"I think… it's… Biology? Oh shit; isn't that the class Orochimaru-sensei teaches?"_ He frowned darkly, not noticing that the group had stopped walking right outside a door. He was pulled from his thoughts as Naruto started cautiously,

"Um, Sasuke?" Sasuke looked up to indicate his attention was on Naruto, "I don't know how, but I know the snake is going to try something during class. I mean, he's weird during class normally, but since we turned down his offer yesterday… I don't think this is going to go well." Sasuke raised a brow as Naruto scratched the back of his neck nervously, "Just be on your toes; kay? We'll try to prevent anything from happening." Sasuke's brow fell into a furrow as he nodded slowly. Naruto beamed and opened the door indicating Sasuke should go in.

Orochimaru was giddy. No, that was an understatement, he was freaking ecstatic. Another Uchiha? And a younger and more vulnerable one at that! He could hardly contain his excitement, so thrilled was he, that he was sure he was shaking. As the door to his room opened Orochimaru looked up and almost squealed, _"That hair! That skin! Those eyes! He's so beautiful!!"_ he licked his lips thoughtfully, partially losing his maniacal smile as the group of boys he most disliked walked in with HIS new toy. _"Of course Naruto-kun would latch on to Sasuke-kun, he likes pretty things almost as much as me. Fufufu."_ Orochimaru watched as Sasuke followed Gaara to an open seat in the back of the room, "_Oh no, he's MUCH too far away. We must get him closer."_ He smirked deviously, clearing his throat, "Good morning classs." He hissed in a slippery voice that caused Sasuke to shiver, and not in the good way. "Thisss morning I'd like to talk about predatory animals; their behavior and such."

Orochimaru had then gone on to describe the nature of creatures born in the wild as hunters and their attraction to fresh blood and other such signs of a kill, or more specifically; food. Sasuke only half listened, wanting so much not to look at the creepy man with the unusually long tongue unless he had to. Blinking Sasuke looked up to realize the class was staring at him; raising a brow in confusion he noticed Orochimaru smirk, "I asked, Sasuke-kun, if you'd like to come down to the front to help me with a demonstration." Sasuke's eyes fell to narrow slits as he glared at the man suspiciously,

"I'd rather not." Part of the class chuckled at that while it was Orochimaru's turn to glare as Naruto stood up and raised his hand,

"I'll help Orochimaru-Sensei!" Orochimaru frowned at Naruto and shook his head,

"No, I asked for Sasuke-kun, and if he doesn't, I will dock points from his classs partisssipation." Sasuke let out a low growl and stood heavily from his seat grunting out a 'fine asshole' under his breath. Naruto, having sat back down, watched in worry as Sasuke walked towards the snake, before exchanging glances with his other friends. This is what they were waiting for the bastard to do. Stopping in front of his teacher, Sasuke crossed his arms defiantly and huffed out,

"What now?" Orochimaru smiled, squealing with glee on the inside, _"Soooo cute!"_. With the class so focused on Sasuke, no one noticed Kabuto take something from a drawer in Orochimaru's desk,

"Just turn around and face the class, Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru elated lightly. If possible, Sasuke's suspicious scowl deepened as he slowly turned his body towards the class, his head watching Orochimaru until he finally had to turn that as well. Orochimaru smirked as Kabuto came to his left side and slid an object into his left hand without anyone's knowledge, "Now, just stand there for a moment," he commented lightly, his voice coming out slightly breathless as he came within a few inches of Sasuke's back. With his heart pounding ferociously in his chest, Orochimaru gripped Sasuke's upper right arm with his own right hand firmly, and lifted his left imperceptibly.

Sasuke's breath caught as he felt that bastard-perv of a teacher take hold of his arm, _"What the hell does this fuck think he's doing?"_ Sasuke turned his head to tell Orochimaru off when a sharp pain exploded all through his right shoulder. Gasping loudly, Sasuke reached up with both hands to cup the area of pain, only to pull both hands back and see red. Orochimaru reluctantly released his hold on Sasuke's soft skin and discreetly handed Kabuto back the knife now covered with blood. Under the cover of the class trying to figure out what had just happened; Kabuto placed the knife in a plastic bag and stashed it in Orochimaru's desk drawer whence it came.

Sasuke stared wide-eyed at the blood adorning both his hands, _"What the hell—"_ Before Sasuke could finish that thought three bodies had moved from the back of the room to his person, two at his sides and one at his back. About to question what was happening 3 different tongues started lapping at the blood that was still flowing freely. Sasuke gasped and jumped back into the body behind him. Kiba and Gaara were licking the blood off his hands and as far as Sasuke could tell Kyuubi was licking the blood from his neck, "Ah!" Sasuke cried out as Kyuubi bit into his shoulder, "Naruto! Gaara! Kiba! Stop- ah!" Kyuubi bit him again as Orochimaru started talking from Sasuke's left. Something about how each of the animals; or senses in the three boys were instantly attracted to Sasuke's blood, "Ky-Kyuubi stop!" Sasuke pulls away from the three and hit each one on the head respectively, starting with Kyuubi, "What the fuck you guys?!" Kyuubi's eyes blinked back to blue as Kiba and Gaara just blinked, like coming out from a trance.

The three boys apologized profusely before Orochimaru ushered them back to their seats and Kabuto tended to the wound on Sasuke's shoulder blade. Kabuto finished wrapping the gauze just as the bell rang and Sasuke stood. Striding towards the door, Sasuke stopped even with Orochimaru and hissed out low enough so that only he could hear, "I don't know what you're up to snake. But know you won't get away with it." Sasuke continued walking until he met up with his group at the door; Kiba and Naruto still trying to impress upon Sasuke how sorry they were and how they didn't know what had just happened. Orochimaru stood in his spot for several seconds, a devious smirk adorning his face,

"Not going to get away with it? My my, just who does Sasuke-kun think he's dealing with?" he muttered amusedly, chuckling slightly. From his spot by the desk, Kabuto frowned, _"Orochimaru-sama has been acting strange lately."_ Kabuto pushed his glasses up with his pointer finger, _"I'm worried about the Uchiha boy. Orochimaru-sama seems to have a weird obsession with him. It seems like he has something dangerous planned. Different than with the others."_ Kabuto sighed, it didn't really matter anyway. He had to do whatever Orochimaru wanted whether he thought it right or not. Besides, they hadn't ever really hurt anyone in the past, so he had no reason to worry. Right?

Sasuke walks, exasperated, into the lunch room, the rest of the gang following with Naruto and Kiba making up the tail end. Neji raises an inquiring eyebrow as Sasuke falls heavily into one of the benches, "What happened?" Sasuke looks up, sighs, and drops his head down on the table in silence. Neji's second eyebrow joins the first in his hairline as he looks to Gaara or Shikamaru, "Why do Kiba and Naruto look so guilty?" Gaara narrows his eyes slightly as a light tint of red flashes across his cheeks, and he sits down next to Sasuke just as silently. Neji now utterly curious looks back at Sasuke, "Wha—" he starts again when Sasuke cuts him off,

"Nothing." He grunts, his voice muffled from his heads' buried place in his arms. Neji frowns and opens his mouth to ask again when Shino mutters quietly,

"The snake did something stupid." Neji looked surprised for a moment, before a look of anger crossed his visage. Looking back at Sasuke, Neji notices for the first time the bandage wrapped around Sasuke's neck,

"Explain. Now." He growled, his fist clenching and unclenching at his sides. Seeing as none of the four involved felt like talking, Shikamaru sighed,

"Troublesome." He shook his head and sat down, "Orochimaru called Sasuke to the front today. He said that he wanted to use Sasuke for a 'demonstration'." The three seniors listened on mutely as Shikamaru explained the events that had occurred in biology that day. By the time he finished, it looked like Neji was going to crack his teeth with how hard he was clenching his jaw, and for the first time in his life, Lee was completely silent. Haku was the first to speak,

"Why was Gaara affected? I mean, I understand Naruto with Kyuubi and Kiba with his dog senses, but Shukaku isn't like that." he pointed out cautiously. Gaara finally looked up from his lap, a place his gaze had been set at since the start of lunch, and scrunched his face up in confusion. That was a good question. Gaara licked his lips thoughtfully and almost coughed when he could still taste some of Sasuke's blood on them, --Shuu, why were we effected?—Shukaku huffed and pondered the thought, ((Instincts I guess. I can't think of anything other then that. While I can't control you, I'm still an animal, and still a part of you. Like the Inuzaka boy.)) Gaara nodded almost imperceptibly, ((His blood was good, ne?)) Gaara scowled, --enough out of you.—Shukaku laughed as Gaara blinked back to reality,

"Shukaku thinks it's got to do with instincts. Like Kiba. While he can't take over like Kyuubi, he's still an animal. And being inside me must transfer his urges to me as well." A collection of nods go around the table as each boy gets up to find food. Lunch continued mainly in silence before it was finally time for their fourth class. Math. Opening the door to his math classroom, Sasuke was about to walk in when he was roughly pushed to the side by Naruto, allowing him to narrowly miss a text book that had been hurled at his head. Blinking back his surprise, Sasuke peers into the room to see a bright red-haired man with the most face piercings Sasuke had ever seen. Was this silent, glaring man his math teacher? Said man stared at Sasuke, examining him critically,

"Uzamaki." Pein clipped out almost so quietly Sasuke didn't hear it, "Come here." Naruto flinched, --what did I do now?!—he whined to Kyuubi as he approached Pein's desk, **"Dunno kit. I guess we'll just have to ask and find out."** Naruto nodded to himself as he stopped in front of Pein,

"What did I do now?" Sasuke rolled his eyes from the doorway at Naruto's straight-forward nature. If you looked hard, you could almost see Pein's eyebrow tick as he leaned down and whisper-hissed something into Naruto's ear that only he heard. Sasuke frowned as he watched Naruto's bright blue eyes grow wide before his head snapped in Pein's direction,

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Naruto railed, backing quickly away from his teacher, "Whatever you're accusing me of is under false pretenses!" If the situation hadn't sounded so serious, Sasuke would have commented on Naruto knowing such a big word. Situation as it was, he stayed silent. Pein pulled Naruto close and whispered in his ear again causing Naruto to shudder before yelling back that he had no idea what Pein was talking about. This continued until the bell rang, snapping the two out of whatever little feud they had started. Pein narrowed his eyes and sighed, resigned,

"Fine. We shall discuss this matter on a later date." Naruto huffed and turning away stuck his nose in the air as he strutted back to his chair, "Uchiha." Sasuke almost jumped at being addressed in such a serious voice,

"Uh… yes?" Pein gave Sasuke a small smile, _"An Uchiha in looks, but he seems much more timid than Itachi."_ Sasuke fought the urge to fidget as Pein kept his eyes on him for several terse seconds,

"My name is Pein; I'll be your math teacher. Pleased to meet you." Sasuke wasn't quick enough to hide the surprise on his face and Pein chuckled, "Scared you? I'm only mean to Uzamaki." Sasuke frowned but nodded,

"Hn." Bowing to say his greetings, Sasuke then turned and walked to his seat. Pein chuckled again, _"He has an Uchiha vocabulary."_ He watched Sasuke walk to his seat for a few more moments before starting class. In Sasuke's opinion, Pein was the best teacher they'd had all day, aside from the fact that he randomly threw textbooks at people who were sleeping; Naruto included. Surprisingly though, Shikamaru was spared, as Naruto pointed out. Pein had asked if Naruto needed his grades compared to Nara's in front of the class and Naruto didn't speak again. Class ended soon enough and everyone got up to head to history.

Pein sat unmoving behind his desk, observing all the boys' behavior towards Sasuke. He frowned at how each of them was subtly keeping their distance. If he was correct on most of their personalities, they weren't the type to hold back, and speaking of type, he knew Sasuke was most of theirs. _"What are those boys up to? Do they fear Itachi's wrath? Or is it something else? I'll keep an eye on their activities."_ Mind made up, Pein closed his eyes, intent on using his free hour to get a short nap in.

Upon arrival to History found Zabuza-sensei dressed in what Sasuke's educated guess was Napoleon Bonaparte's attire. Zabuza was seated in his chair with his feet crossed, propped up on his desk, the Napoleon hat covering his eyes. Naruto rolled his eyes and snuck silently up to Zabuza, intending to push his precariously perched feet off the desk. Inches from his destination, Naruto was stopped by a low hiss and a quietly muttered, "Touch me and die, Uzamaki." Naruto grumbled as Zabuza moved to put his feet on the ground and lift his hat, "Got something to say to me?" Naruto pouted but nodded,

"Yeah, unfortunately I do. Haku wanted me to tell you," at the mention of Haku, Zabuza's face visibly lightened, if only slightly; and Naruto leaned in close to whisper more of the 'secret' message. Sasuke openly examined his history teacher from the sidelines, _"So, this is Haku's lover?"_ he cocked his head to the side and frowned slightly, _"This man doesn't seem like the type. Haku is so timid, and Zabuza-sensei seems so…. Not. Weird."_ Sasuke shook his head figuring it was none of his business, and turned to sit down next to a once-again sleeping Shikamaru, seriously, how does that guy pass his classes?

The bell rang again just as Naruto and Zabuza-sensei finished their hushed conversation. Naruto trotted quickly to his seat behind Sasuke and Zabuza-sensei stood up and wandered around the class. The lecture consisted of all of Napoleon's war tactics and conquests up until the time of his death. Zabuza-sensei had just started talking about Napoleon's less-known torture devices when the bell for the end of class sounded. He stopped and sighed, "We'll finish tomorrow. Class dismissed." Sasuke looked around as all the students who had been obediently staying in their seats, shot up and practically ran for the door. _"Pathetic."_ he thought dismissively as he slowly stood and followed Naruto out the door as well.

On the way to P.E. all the boys were discussing what they thought they would be doing in class today when something occurred to Sasuke, "Hey, Naruto?" Naruto, who was having a whispered conversation with Kiba looked up so quick you could hear his neck snap,

"Yeah, Sas?" He cleared his throat and smiled expectantly. Sasuke smirked and inwardly rolled his eyes,

"I just realized I didn't have any P.E. clothes. Are they provided here?" Naruto appeared thoughtful for a moment before snapping his fingers and nodding,

"Oh yeah! Don't worry about it, the clothes are provided, we'll just ask Gai-sensei to get you a pair when we get there!" Sasuke nodded absently as Naruto continued his conversation with Kiba. Walking into the gym Sasuke was startled as a taller version of Lee tackled him in to a hug-lock,

"Oh all the springs of YOUTH~!!" Gai-sensei sang, "Young Uchiha-kun it is SO good to finally meet you~~ I am Maito, Gai!!" Gai-sensei squeezed tighter and swung Sasuke back and forth,

"Uh- ye-yes! Nn-nice to meet you too!" Sasuke coughed as politely as he could with his limited air supply. Gai-sensei gives a boisterous laugh and lifts Sasuke off his feet to spin him around. Naruto looks to Kiba as he notices Sasuke sending him a pleading 'help me' look, and nods his head. The two of them go to Gai-sensei and pry on his arms until Sasuke drops ungracefully to the floor and starts coughing as air rushes back into his lungs. Naruto 'helps' Sasuke by whacking him on the back until he stopped coughing and smacked Naruto's hand away. Clearing his throat, Sasuke stood, "Um, Gai-sensei?" He questioned cautiously,

"YES Uchiha-kun?!" Gai shot back enthusiastically. Sasuke cleared his throat again,

"Um, I don't have the gym clothes—"

"AH!" Gai cut him off, "Of course! You, with your amazingly beautiful thin frame of youth must be a small!" Sasuke growled as he felt his face heat up and watched as Gai-sensei bounded off to the office to grab his clothes. Naruto was laughing until Sasuke shot him a dark glare, effectively silencing him. Sasuke sighed as Gai-sensei came back with his new outfit, a size small that, unfortunately, will probably fit him. He shook his head and wandered into one of the bathroom stalls to change. Naruto rolled his eyes as the entire class sighed pitifully, upset that they wouldn't get to see Sasuke change, and all started to change into their gym clothes as well.

Gai-sensei's PE class was, in Sasuke's opinion, the closest thing to how classes should be that he'd had all day. Maybe it was a bit excessive, but otherwise a pretty normal PE class. Gai-sensei had the entire class run 20 laps around the gym, sans Shikamaru who just watched from the sidelines. Sasuke, having always loved running, finished his 20 laps quickly and easily, leaving all his classmates in the dust, and Shikamaru with a good show. Next Gai had told everyone to do 200 push-ups, sit-ups and squats, as there would be a physical exam the next day. Knowing his limits, by the end of class, Sasuke had done just 50 of each, but that was more then most. Naruto and one other boy being the only ones who did better.

Sasuke sauntered into the locker room when Gai-sensei had let them go, and retrieved his clothes from his locker. Heading over to a bathroom stall to change, Sasuke was stopped by Kiba,

"I gotta question for ya Sas." Sasuke raised an eyebrow, looked past Kiba, then looked back at him,

"Alright? What is it?" Sasuke asked irritated, "Make it quick. I'd like to change." Kiba nodded,

"Just that actually. We are all guys here. How come you can't change in front of us, like everyone else?" Sasuke blushed while glaring, which actually looked kind of cute, until he growled out,

"I do believe that is none of your business Inuzaka." Kiba frowned, but before he could protest, Gaara had appeared by his side and pushed him out of Sasuke's way,

"Sasuke can do whatever he wants Kiba, leave him be." Sasuke gave Gaara a small appreciative smile and nod, and headed to the stall to change, leaving Gaara with the now ranting Kiba.

With class finally over, Sasuke looks around for Naruto, who is no where in sight, "Where'd that idiot get to now?" he sighs exasperated, _"Whatever. I'm tired, this school is exhausting. I'm going to go back to the room and take a nap."_ Sasuke says his 'bye's' to everyone and heads over to his room, only realizing once he was standing outside the door that he had no way of getting in. "Great." He grunts as he leans his back against the door and slides down to sit on the floor, "I can't believe I forgot that I don't have a room key yet. What poor planning. Not having a second key just because this room doesn't usually hold two people." Sasuke mutters as he recalls what Tsunade had told him yesterday. He sighs and prepares to continue ranting when Naruto comes running up the main staircase,

"Sasuke!" Sasuke looks up at the mention of his name and glares at Naruto from his place on the floor. Naruto smiles sheepishly and nervously scratches the back of his neck, "Er, sorry Sas, I had to leave class early and—" Sasuke cuts him off,

"You could have at least _told_ me you were leaving early. Or did you forget I can't get into our room?" Naruto flinches slightly before holding his arms out defensively in front of him,

"Wait! It's just that!" Sasuke frowns at the slight déjà vu as Naruto continues while digging through his pockets, "I was called out early, cause granny wanted to… talk to me…" he pauses every once in a while when he focuses more on searching then talking, "about this!" he cries triumphantly as he pulls a small shiny object out of his back pocket. Sasuke was about to retort with sarcasm when he realizes what the small object was: a key,

"My room key?" he questions, a slight twinge of happiness laced through his voice. Naruto beams while nodding,

"Yep! I left my key with Tsunade yesterday, and she had another one made and called me to come pick it up!" Naruto places the key in Sasuke's hand as he stood up and they head into the room.

Being the good student that he was, Sasuke started immediately doing his homework. Naruto, who wanted nothing more then to talk with Sasuke, but knew he couldn't; decided to do his homework as well. Won't his teachers be surprised tomorrow. After about a half hour of silence, other then the scratching of pencil on paper and Naruto's random yawning, the blond Kyuubi vessel had had it! Throwing his pencil down, Naruto sat up from his reclining position on the ground and stared at Sasuke,

"Hey, Sas?" Naruto questions timidly. Sasuke gently sets his pencil down and looks up to show he was listening, "It's been bugging me for a while, but, why don't you change in front of anyone?" Sasuke frowns and pushes back to sit on his legs,

"I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Kiba: It's none of your business." He relayed mechanically. Naruto pouts and stands up to point back down at Sasuke,

"But it is!" Sasuke makes a disbelieving face and raises one eyebrow, "It's true!" Naruto barks, "As your friend who cares about you, it is my right to know! Friends don't keep secrets!" Sasuke looks away with a troubled frown,

"Friends?" He whispers quietly, "Do friends do that?" Sasuke looks back at Naruto who nods his head vigorously, "And… do you consider _us_ friends?" Naruto nods again, this time with more force. Sasuke frowns again and stares at the floor for several silent seconds. Naruto wonders why the word 'friend' caused such a look, but doesn't dare ask. Finally, Sasuke turns his head in Naruto's direction, "Alright then." Naruto's face breaks out into a fierce smile as Sasuke pulls his feet out from under him and wraps his arms around his legs, pulling them into his chest.

"When I was eight," Sasuke starts quietly, "My father decided to bring me and Itachi-nii to work with him." Sasuke's brows scrunch together as he remembers, "I got bored during one of my father's meetings and took to exploring. I had somehow managed to make it down to the mail room," Sasuke chuckled coldly, "I don't even remember now how I got there. But, once I got down there, I remember worrying about how to get back to my father's office," Sasuke narrowed his eyes and glanced at the space to Naruto's left, "Just as I was about to start crying, some boy walked down the stairs, I later found out he was an intern, fresh out of high school and in his freshman year at the local university.

"He immediately spotted me and asked me who I was, and what I was doing there. Of course I told him my name and who my father was." Naruto frowned as he noticed Sasuke's eyes had glazed over, it was almost as if Sasuke had temporarily locked up his emotions, "The guy said something, I don't quite recall, I'm sure he insulted my father though, and said that he'd tell me how to get back to my father's office, but for a price." A small, slightly maniacal smile started to spread across his face, "I automatically agreed to pay, my father had always taught me that nothing was free. The boy then got this funny smile on his face before telling me that he wanted my shirt in exchange for the information. Even as a kid, I knew my shirt wouldn't fit him, so I had given him a weird look, but the boy explained that it was cold, and that he could use my shirt as extra layers to keep him warm," Here Sasuke laughed, and there was nothing sane to it,

"Warm, right? Well, in my 8-year old frame of mind, I agreed and started to take my shirt off to give to him. As soon as my shirt was off, the boy jumped me. Shocked, I asked him what he was doing, and he told me that it was all my fault. That I had "teased" him, and that now I had to pay for it. I argued with him, and fought back as best as I could, but he'd managed to pin my arms and wrestle my pants from me. By then I started to panic and had just started screaming for help when the boy managed to tape my mouth shut. I didn't know what to do," Sasuke muttered weakly, "I couldn't move, I couldn't talk, I watched on helplessly, not even sure of what was going to happen next as the boy started to take his own clothes off."Here Naruto took in a startled breath, but he dare not let it out, for fear that Sasuke would stop talking, even Kyuubi was silent in Naruto's mind, "Lucky for me," Sasuke started, with a slightly lighter voice, "Itachi had noticed that I'd gone missing some time ago, and came down to the mail room looking for me. He noticed what was happening immediately, and attacked the boy, causing him to let me go. I watched on in silence for a few seconds before the elevator dinged and my father along with some security guards came rushing out.

"The whole thing after that is all a blur to me, I only remember Itachi-nii yelling something, and the boy saying something, and then my father getting angry." Sasuke blinks himself back to reality, "Safe to say, the boy was arrested, and that's that. After that incident, I've never been able to change my clothes with someone else present." Sasuke stares at Naruto's blank face as he ends his story. Naruto doesn't react, his mind completely silent until Kyuubi mutters quietly, **"Almost makes you feel bad for undressing him in your mind, doesn't it?"** Naruto frowns and sighs whispering gently,

"I'm sorry Sas. I shouldn't have asked." Sasuke glances to the side, still frowning,

"Don't worry about it, dobe. It's in the past." Naruto nods absentmindedly, and with no more distractions, Sasuke calmly returns to his homework. The two of them working in silence until it was time to meet the rest of the gang in the cafeteria for dinner. Once in the cafeteria, Sasuke notes that Haku is absent, and wonders if it had anything to do with what Naruto and Zabuza sensei had discussed earlier that day. Though, in no mood to talk, Sasuke doesn't bother asking. Neji glowers at Naruto, who had been nothing but silent all throughout dinner, something that was so unlike the other boy. About to ask if something is wrong, he is beaten to it by Kiba, albeit somewhat less tactfully,

"Did you guys have a hissy fit or something earlier? Why ain't you talking?" Sasuke narrows his eyes in a light glare as the frown on his face deepens slightly. Naruto looks over at Kiba with what started out as a stupid look, but turns guilty as soon as his eyes catch Sasuke's. Gaara watches on in mild curiosity as Kiba starts railing to Naruto, when Shukaku decides to add his two cents, ((Something is definitely wrong. Even Kyuubi feels guilty about something. His energy isn't reacting at all.)) Gaara blinks back in subtle surprise. This thing, whatever it was, was even affecting Kyuubi? Interesting. Gaara makes a mental note to hound Naruto later, knowing that nothing would come of his efforts if he tried now. Kiba, finally realizing this point as well, also give up, and dinner was continued in an eerie silence.

Once they returned to their rooms, Sasuke immediately takes his clothes and locks himself in the bathroom to take a shower. Naruto sighs and plops himself down on Sasuke's bed, burying his face in his hands, only to jump in surprise as Sasuke's phone rings right next to his head. Without even thinking about it, Naruto picks up the phone and answers in a semi-cocky voice,

"Sasuke's phone, Naruto speaking, how can I help you?" Immediately regretting this action, Naruto visibly pales as an irritated voice hisses out from the other end,

"And what, may I ask, are you doing answering my little brother's phone, Naruto-kun?" Itachi's chilling words were obviously laced with killing intent. Naruto swallows nervously,

"Oh, good evening Itachi-san! How are you? Ya know, me and Sasuke were just—" Itachi cuts him off,

"Save it Uzamaki. Where is Sasuke?" Naruto chuckles nervously,

"He's uh… taking a shower." Itachi growls, but accepts that as a reasonable answer,

"Fine, tell him to call me when he gets out, good nig—" this time Naruto cuts Itachi off,

"Actually, Itachi-san, I have a question for you." Itachi "hmm's?" on the other end of the line, still noticeably annoyed, "It's about Sasuke." Naruto could practically feel Itachi roll his eyes, so he continues without waiting for an answer, "Sasuke… told me something today, and I was wondering if it was really true." Still silent, Itachi was now genuinely interested, and Naruto resumed talking, "When Sasuke was eight, did he really get attacked by some guy at your dad's work?" Itachi was stunned into silence, finally managing after several terse seconds to mutter out,

"Sasuke… told you that?" Naruto nods, though he knows Itachi can't see him, and answers in the affirmative,

"Yeah, he did. He said it's why he can't change in front of other people." Naruto could hear Itachi deliberating even through the silence on the other end of the phone on whether or not to answer. After what seemed like an eternity to Naruto, Itachi sighed, a quiet, defeated sigh,

"Yes." He finally answers reasonably, "What Sasuke said is the truth. I wonder every day what might have happened had I only been a few more minutes late in finding him…" Naruto's eyes widen, surprised at the actual amount of emotion in Itachi's voice, the like of which he'd never heard from the man in the several years that he'd known him. Before Naruto had a chance to comment, or react even, Sasuke opens the bathroom door, and sees Naruto with his phone,

"Oh, is that aniki?" Naruto blinks back in confusion as Sasuke takes the phone from him, "Aniki? Oh! I'm sorry I missed your call, I was taking a shower. Yeah, I'm doing okay. My first day of classes was a bit weird, but not too bad." Naruto zones out as Sasuke finishes the rest of his conversation with Itachi, after he finishes, Sasuke asks Naruto to get off his bed so that they can get to sleep. Still in a daze, Naruto agrees, and mechanically gets ready for bed, Sasuke watching in a baffled, but relatively uninterested silence. Long after Sasuke falls into slumber, Naruto and Kyuubi stay awake, discussing the day's events and discoveries before Naruto finally passes out from exhaustion. Kyuubi Shakes his head and observes the two boys from the best position he could, being in Naruto's head and all, **"It looks like… this year is going to be so much more interesting from now on."** Satisfied, Kyuubi curls into a ball, and allows himself to drift off as well.

TBC . . .

-_-_-_-

*^In my story, I don't know how real boarding schools do it, but in my fic each grade has the same schedule. Audrey (my friend, roommate and somewhat Beta) says that this is referred to as a block schedule. Freshmen all have class with every other freshmen. Sophomores, Junior's and Senior's are the same way. In this school the students pan out like this:

Juniors: Shino, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Choji, Naruto, Gaara, and Kiba. Thus all these students will have the same schedule: classes, teachers, etc all at the same times.

Seniors: Neji, Lee, and Haku.

I will also have student teachers (Like Kabuto, Sai and Itachi) Show up later.

Other random notes, I dislike the scene with Kai, and where Kyuubi introduces himself to Sasuke. It's a needed scene, but I don't like it because I had to force the dialogue. I'm sorry if it sounds bad!!

A second random note; your amazingly horrible at keeping a schedule author has some exciting news! I am studying abroad in Japan for a year! –bells and whistles go off- (right now. So, I'm in Japan at the moment. Be jealous.) and yeah, so if my English deteriorates at some point, blame it on the fact that I am learning Japanese, and trying not to speak English too much. (Trying being the keyword there. It's harder then you'd think! =_=) That being said, to those of you who remained my faithful readers (AGAIN: I AM SO SORRY!! I have no excuses, but I beg your forgiveness anyway!!) I am going to try and update every other month or so. I have written myself a schedule to help regulate my studying while I'm here, and I've scheduled in time to work on my stories, so I might actually update semi-regularly. Of course, I hold no promises, since I know the kind of person I am best, but I will most certainly try! So, have faith my readers of this and my other story, I have not abandoned it! I'm just a terrible author, who's in need of one of those crazy editors that stand there and monitor your progress so that you actually get things done by a certain deadline. Haha. But, because I do not have one of those, I have to go off my own will to work (and I don't really have one of those.) So, again, I will try my hardest. Please bear with me in my time of need! Thank you all SO much!!


End file.
